


SmutBucks

by tarialdarion



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, Butt Plugs, Collars, Comeplay, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Fucking, Female Steve Rogers, Female Tony Stark, Genderbending, Gratuitous Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, can you tell it's basically just smut, way too much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 35,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of filled prompts from Sinful Saturday on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stephanie straightened her dress and smiled awkwardly down at the businessman in front of her who had been chattering away for what seemed an endless amount of time. She was so bored but she had promised Tasha weeks ago that she wouldn’t “leave her to suffer through this alone and friendless.”

Never you mind that Steph was far more interested in being Tasha’s real date than fake-date-savior from these greasy businessmen. But if she had this one night, then she was going to take advantage of it.

A few moments later, Tasha’s shrill “I’m uncomfortable with this situation” laugh came floating over the crowd and Steph immediately turned to find Tasha surrounded by men, with a broad, fake smile on her face. More than one of them were inching closer and when a tall man with a self-confident smirk placed his hand firmly on Tasha’s ass, Steph had had Enough.

She stalked angrily through the crowd and pushed her way through the men standing between her and Tasha, pulling Tasha close to her with a possessive arm around her waist. She met Tasha’s eyes briefly and pulled her in for a soft but firm kiss. Tasha froze in her arms but then quickly melted, opening her mouth and deepening in the kiss into something passionate and sweet. 

Tasha pulled away after a moment and without breaking eye contact said, “Excuse me, gentlemen.” and pulled Steph down a hall into a bathroom and locking the door behind them.

She turned and pulled Steph in for a messy kiss. “What the hell was that?” Tasha demanded, breaking away for a second. 

Steph felt her face flush. “He just - I couldn’t -” Tasha was staring with a confused look. “I just don’t like it when other people touch you like they have a right to.” Steph confessed, embarrassed. Tasha stared for a moment longer before breathing, “God, that’s hot.” and throwing herself into Steph’s arms. 

It wasn’t long before Steph had Tasha sitting on the counter, with her dress pushed up past her hip, kissing her thigh and two fingers buried inside her. Tasha had her head thrown back, short dark hair mussed from where Steph had ran her fingers through it, and was moaning without abandon. 

Steph could feel herself getting wetter and she leaned forward to lick along where her fingers were thrusting in and out of Tasha’s core, eliciting another groan from Tasha. She ran her tongue up and slowly started to massage Tasha’s clit with the very tip of her tongue. 

Tasha spread her legs and braced her hands behind her on the counter, arching her back and babbling a string of curse words. Steph added a third finger, stretching Tasha wide and curling her fingertips up to find just the right spot. 

“F-f-fuck!” Tasha’s toes curled and the heat pooling inside of her unfurled in an explosion of color and ecstasy as she came, crying out Steph’s name and holding onto the counter for dear life. 

Steph slowed her thrusts, coaxing the aftershocks out of Tasha and occasionally licking a little to see her jerk and try to swat at Steph half-heartedly. “C’mere” Tasha said, holding out a hand. “It’s my turn.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Can I start sin Saturday with the idea of Tony wearing a cap dress and Steve being possessive/hugely turned on by it?

Tony said he had a ‘surprise’. (Actually, his exact words were, “This is a surprise you’ll enjoy, Steve! It’s nothing like the Incident. Or the other Incident. Trust me! Steve? STEVE, DON’T ROLL YOUR EYES AND WALK AWAY.”)

Steve was not surprised. Steve was fucking gobsmacked.

Tony was wearing a blue halter Captain America dress that flowed around his hips and barely covered his ass as he strutted into the room, purposefully showing off. It was a deep blue that contrasted nicely with his skin and the halter pulling around the long, elegant lines of Tony’s neck just made Steve want to throw him down and take.

It didn’t help that there was a giant emblem of his shield on the side of his dress, practically screaming that Tony was his and damn if Steve wasn’t hard already, he was now. 

Tony kicked off (were those heels?? Steve reminded himself to have Tony wear those next round) his shoes and crawled slowly up to where Steve was sitting upright on the bed, his back against the headboard. “Do you like it?” Tony said, looking up at Steve from beneath his lashes.

Steve realized he hadn’t said anything and shut his gaping mouth. He cleared his throat. “Y-yes.” He stuttered as Tony’s hand began slithering up his thigh. 

“I bought it for you.” Tony straddled Steve who raised his hands and slid them up Tony’s thighs, the silky fabric of the skirt brushing over the backs of his fingers. “I know how you like seeing me in your colors.” Steve’s breath hitched and Tony leaned down to whisper in his ear. “How much would you like it if I got a tattoo of your shield? That way it’d be obvious who I belong with.” 

One of Steve’s hands grabbed a handful of Tony’s bare ass as he surged forward to pull Tony’s lips to his in a bruising, possessive kiss. He pulled Tony down onto his lap fully and settled his hands on Tony’s hips, grinding him down onto the hard line of Steve’s cock underneath his sweatpants. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous in that dress.” Steve breathed, mouthing at Tony’s neck and leaving bruises that will last for days. Tony made a noise, sounding wrecked, and reached for the lube that they kept in the bedside drawer, pushing it into Steve’s hand with intent. 

Steve slicked up his fingers and slowly pushed one in while whispering soft words of endearment and encouragement to Tony. He felt Tony’s tight heat surround his finger and the bitten off curses as he began to move.

A little while (and a few added fingers) later, Tony was pushing off of him. “I’m ready, Steve, take your goddamn pants off so I can ride you.” Steve raised his hips and pulled off his sweatpants in one fluid motion, tossing them off the bed. Tony groaned. “Of course you went commando; what did I do to deserve this?”

Steve grinned. “Well, are you going to come back over here, or should I take care of this myself?” He stroked his cock slowly, letting his eyes flutter shut, and a low moan escaping him. Tony stood frozen and then snapped into movement, practically pouncing on Steve. 

“I said I was going to ride you.” Tony said breathlessly, lubing up Steve’s red and straining cock. “And that’s what I’m going to do.” He slowly slid down, feeling the burn and stretch of Steve filling him. He loved this part, watching Steve’s face go completely slack in pleasure, his pupils dilated so far that his eyes were almost black, and his mouth parting just slightly, already swollen and red from kissing. He was beautiful. Tony rose just slightly and then slid back down just to watch Steve’s back arch and his eyes roll back. 

Tony began moving in earnest and soon Steve was matching his rhythm, thrusting up into Tony and eliciting short groans and “Fuck, Steve”’s from him. Steve planted his feet on the bed for better leverage as he felt the familiar rush of heat pooling low in his belly and thrust sharply up into Tony. Tony’s back bowed and he threw his head back, exposing the marks that Steve had left earlier on his neck. Steve felt a possessive growl building in his chest at the sight and snapped his hips up twice, three times while roughly pulling on Tony’s cock. 

Tony came, crying out Steve’s name, and clenching hard around him. Steve thrust once more into Tony erratically and then was coming hard with a broken moan. 

(After they had cleaned up and were happily basking in post-coital glow, Tony said, “told you that you would enjoy this surprise.” Steve kissed him to shut him up.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For mrsstark-rogers: “StephTasha - warming each other up after being out in the cold. Laying Tasha down, stripping off her soaking wet cold layers, sweetness in front of the roaring fire. Gimme all the sap. But smut, of course. But sweet.”

Tasha came barreling in the door, shivering underneath the many layers that attempted to protect her from the Frozen Tundra outside. Steph was not far behind her, kicking off the excess snow clinging to her boots and closing the cabin door firmly behind her.

Tasha turned on the heat and set a fire in the fireplace, teeth chattering exaggeratedly as she whined. “When I said, ‘Let’s go on a vacation!’, I didn’t mean ‘Let’s go get frostbite!’ I meant beaches and cabanas and possibly drinks with little umbrellas in them.” She plopped down in front of the fire with an exhausted sigh, holding her hands out towards the flames.

Steph watched her with an amused smile and then leaned down to untie her boots, saying, “People go on vacation to ski all the time, Tasha. You’re the strange one with the aversion to the cold weather.”

Tasha turned to glare over her shoulder, her intimidation somewhat diminished with the addition of a very pink nose and cheeks and small shivers still wracking her body. “Anyone with a brain would have an aversion to something that could cause them die! LIKE FROSTBITE.”

Steph laughed and began pulling off her cold clothes, leaving them in a trail behind her until she was clad only in her long t-shirt and damp sweatpants, her damp hair falling in blonde rings around her face. “Tasha.” She said teasingly, pulling at the dark-haired girl’s coat. “Tasha, come on, you know you need to get these off.” Tasha leaned her head back, looking up at Steph’s face.

“If I take them off, how on earth will I get warm?” She said innocently, a glint of mischief in her eyes. Steph rolled her eyes and dropped to her knees behind Tasha, whispering in her ear, “I’m sure we can find a way.” before reaching around to her front and sliding the zipper of her bulky winter coat down. Tasha leaned her head back to kiss softly at Steph’s jaw and shuddered at each exhale of Steph’s warm breath that cascaded across her neck.

Steph pushed Tasha onto her back on the large rug in front of the fireplace, watching her warm brown eyes light up and her lips, chapped from the cold, curve into a soft smile. Steph straddled Tash’s hips, bracketing her in with her thighs and leaned down to kiss her softly. Tash’s face was still chilled beneath hers but when she opened her mouth to swipe at Steph’s lip with her tongue, Steph shivered at the warmth suddenly rushing through her.

She sat back and pulled off Tasha’s sweater and shirt, exposing her chest to the chilly air. Tasha’s small rounded tits rested in her lacy bra (dark green today, Steph noticed) and the dark color contrasted beautifully with the glow of her skin in the light of the fire. Her nipples were raised and Steph’s tongue came out to swipe at her bottom lip unconsciously. Tasha’s breath hitched and Steph smirked as she cupped Tash’s breasts and thumbed at her nipples through the bra, watching Tasha settle her head back and gasp at the touch. Tasha reached up to tug at the bottom of Steph’s shirt and Steph yanked it over her head and tossed it away. She leaned back down to press her lips to Tasha’s in a messy, passionate kiss with Tasha’s hands deftly unhooking her bra and slowly pulling it down her forearms.

Steph sat up, pulling off her bra and then slid down Tasha’s body, leaving small kisses down her tits, stomach, and hipbone. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of Tasha’s pants and pulled her snow and sweat pants down slowly, delighting in the goosebumps that appeared along her skin from both Steph’s soft touch and the chilled air. Tasha raised up on her elbows and looked down her body at Steph, her pupils blown wide and her short hair slightly mussed from the rug. Steph leaned forward to suck a dark bruise onto Tasha’s hipbone and was gratified to hear a moan fall from Tasha’s lips.

Steph slid Tasha’s (matching of course) boyshorts off and tossed them somewhere over to the side while she ran the fingers of one hand slowly up the inside of Tasha’s thigh. “You’re not normally this quiet.” She murmured, letting her fingers slide away. “Am I doing something wrong?” Tasha shot her a Look.

“Get on with it, Rogers, and I’ll be so loud that I’ll cause a fucking avalanche.” She grouched and Steph laughed, settling between Tasha’s legs and running her fingers slowly around her core. She pushed two fingers inside, reveling in the tight, wet heat, and slowly began to find a rhythm. Tasha fell back, moaning shamelessly and letting her legs fall open wider to Steph’s gratification. She leaned forward and placed the flat of her tongue over Tasha’s clit, dragging it up in a slow, torturous lick. After that elicits the desired needy whine from Tasha, she starts licking at her cunt in earnest, drawing letters and figure-eights in that pattern that she knows drives Tasha crazy while scissoring her fingers at just the right angle.

Tasha’s back arches and she cries out as Steph adds a third finger and sucks Tasha’s clit into her mouth, building up a fast, steady rhythm as she knows Tasha is close. Tasha is chanting a steady stream of curse words and Steph’s name as she clutches the rug and presses her cheek into the floor. Steph curls her fingers and circles Tasha’s clit with just the right pressure and suddenly Tasha is coming with Steph’s name as a shout on her lips, her back bowed and every muscle taut in ecstasy. Steph coaxes the aftershocks from her and feels Tasha’s muscles pulsing around her fingers until Tasha pushes her away with a sigh.

Steph crawls up and Tasha pulls her in for a kiss, still panting and desperate to chase every taste of herself on Steph’s tongue. Steph pulls back, pleased. “Are you warm now?” She said, smug. Tasha stared up at her, incredulous and then a smirk came over her face.

“Not quite.” She laughed, pushing Steph back onto the floor and ripping off her sweatpants and panties. Steph rolled her eyes but and started to say something that quickly was cut off as Tasha’s tongue licked a long line all the way up her cunt. “Tash-ah!” Tasha looked up, lips red and wet, eyes twinkling and tongue flicking out to run along her bottom lip. Steph shuddered and felt the heat rushing through her at the sight. She let her head fall back with a thunk against the rug, holding on for dear life as Tasha expertly licked and sucked Steph into an orgasm that had her crying out Tasha’s name desperately.

It turns out that snuggling on a bear rug after sex is the best way to get warm and Steph was smug about it all night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mrsstark-rogers: “ Tony using all the sex toys on Steve because he can come 4, 5 times, til he’s just feeling and not thinking anymore. Go.”

Steve was NOT a virgin when he and Tony started sleeping together. He was definitely not innocent when they stopped dancing around each other awkwardly and finally decided they were in a relationship. But when Tony pulls out a chest that he has hidden in his closet with a mischievous grin, Steve can feel a blush coloring his cheeks and the back of his neck and his heart is definitely beating just a little bit too quickly.

He had been just frustrated when he told Tony the other day that sometimes he just wanted to let go and forget his responsibilities. He should’ve known that Tony wouldn’t just let that go. Today had been a shitshow of epic proportions and everyone came home defeated and angry, Steve most of all. So when Tony told him to strip and lie down on the bed, he should’ve known this was coming. 

They had talked about it before so Tony slipping a soft blindfold over his face and whispering, “Just let go”, didn’t bother him. Steve took a deep breath in and forced his muscles to relax. He heard a clinking noise and raised his arms. Tony chuckled softly, carefully cuffing each wrist to the headboard and telling him firmly to keep them there. Steve let his head fall back to the pillow and just breathed.

He felt Tony’s long, elegant fingers brush down his body, tweaking a nipple and eliciting a gasp, skating along his firm abdomen to watch the muscles clench, and down to his rapidly filling cock, giving it a few firm strokes. Steve knew Tony loved to see him stretched out and waiting just like this. But he had never felt so out of control of the situation and he loved it, simply waiting on Tony to make the next move. 

A wet finger rubbed around his hole and Steve gasped, spreading his legs as Tony hummed with approval, kissing the inside of his thigh. He took his time spreading Steve wide. They rarely got the time to go so slowly and Tony wanted to take Steve’s guilt and frustration away, at least for a moment. He scissored two fingers inside Steve, curling them just right to make his back arch and a deep moan to resonate in Steve’s chest. 

Soon, Tony was thrusting three fingers in and out, reveling in the sharp moans and sighs this elicited. Steve was hard; his cock lay flushed and dark against his stomach, leaving a pearly trail of precome. Tony leaned forward and mouthed and licked along the sides, rubbing Steve’s prostate slowly. Steve grabbed the headboard and came with a deep cry, splashing come on Tony’s chin and his own stomach. Tony licked it up, reveling in the aftershocks trembling through Steve’s body. He sat up to unshackle Steve when something bumped his thigh.

Steve was hard again. Tony arched an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend who looked embarrassed even through the blindfold. “Well this is interesting.” He said.

“Tony, you don’t have to do anything about it. This has been amazing, I feel so much more relaxed…” Steve said in a rush. Tony shut him up with a kiss. Steve groaned at the taste of him on Tony’s lips. 

“I have plenty more toys to play with, Rogers.” He winked and Steve shivered involuntarily at the shifting of Tony’s ass against his renewed erection. Tony slid back down to insinuate himself between Steve’s legs and introduce him to the wonders of a prostate massager.

Two hours later, they had discovered that Steve could come 5 times in a row and Tony was pounding into him, bending him almost in half and his muscles straining underneath the weight. He was panting at every thrust, a constant chant of “Steve, Steve, Steve” and Steve was writhing and keening underneath him, begging to come a sixth time. Tony braced himself on the bed and reached a hand between them, stroking Steve’s cock several times until he cried out sharply and came, his body shaking with the force of it and clamping down around Tony’s cock as he came too with a shout of Steve’s name.

They had just found their new favorite stress release and Steve spent a lot less time at the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "Sin prompt: Tony in a lovely dress and heels having dinner with Steve while at home while also teasing him about the Cap thong he's wearing under the dress. Steve has to cut the dinner short because he needs to make Tony pay for teasing him so much."

Steve can’t stop staring. Tony will sometimes come to dinner in one of his dresses with his heels and just a flash of stockings visible underneath because he knows what it does to Steve. He’s just sitting there calmly, cutting up his food and putting it delicately in his mouth, but Steve can see the smirk hovering at the corner of his mouth.

Tony looked up calmly to meet Steve’s eyes and cleared his throat. “Steve? You have hardly touched your dinner. Anything wrong?” He said, innocently. Steve shot him an unimpressed look and set to eating quickly. Tony watched him with an amused look before adding, “Did you know they make Captain America thongs?” Steve choked.

“W-what?” He said, swallowing a drink of water and trying not to jump to conclusions. 

“Thongs. With Captain America’s shield on them. They’re really very soft and not as uncomfortable as some of the ones with lace on them.” Tony said, shifting in a very telling way. Steve watched his every move, arousal rushing through him as he imagined Tony completely stripped of all clothing except for that thong. He focused again and saw that Tony was looking at him and smirking again.

Steve growled and pushed his chair back, coming around to Tony’s side of the table and pulling him to his feet. “Steve, we haven’t even finished-” Tony was cut off by a demanding set of lips crushing his own in a powerful kiss. Steve picked him up and rushed them to their room where he deposited Tony onto the bed and straddled him. Tony gazed up at him, eyes dark and glazed over with lust. It was Steve’s turn to smirk; Tony loved it when Steve manhandled him. He kissed Tony hard again and sucked a mark into his neck, listening to Tony’s sharp intake of breath as Steve’s teeth scraped over a tendon. 

He pulled back and gestured to Tony’s dress. “Off.” he demanded, scrambling off the bed and pulling his own clothes off hurriedly. Tony watched for a moment and then stood up, slowly unzipping the dark red gown and letting it slip to the floor. Steve stopped, letting his eyes travel over his boyfriend’s body. Tony stood, still in his heels and stockings, wearing the Captain America thong and the fabric stretched over his hard cock, with a dark, wet spot where precome had soaked into the fabric. Steve groaned and pushed Tony back against the bed until he was lying against the pillows, cheeks flushed and legs spread. Steve spent several minutes just biting and sucking marks into Tony’s neck and chest, murmuring that these would last longer and be more obvious than the thong. Tony flushed and shivered; he loved Steve’s possessive side. There was a reason he had bought the thong.

Steve knelt between Tony’s legs, mouthing at his cock through the fabric. Tony tried to keep his hips as still as possible but it was hard when Steve reached up and pulled the thong down to rest at his mid-thigh. Steve sucked Tony’s cock into his mouth and Tony tangled his hands in Steve’s hair, gasping. 

Tony had discovered early on that Steve was a blow-job pro and he loved to take his sweet time licking and sucking at Tony until he was begging for release. None of that was happening today; instead, Steve was hollowing his cheeks and taking Tony all the way, flicking his tongue just right to make Tony moan and throw his head back.

It was only a few minutes before Tony was gasping out Steve’s name and coming down his throat, his hands clenching in Steve’s hair. Steve sat up, looking smug, and told an exhausted and debauched Tony roughly, “That’s what you get for teasing me during dinner.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mrsstark-rogers: "SIN: I can't wait to get home from this SHIELD meeting, we need to find a closet and you need to fuck me RIGHT NOW."

Steve’s phone vibrated against his leg underneath the table. He tried to be subtle as he checked it but at this point, no one around him really cared and he was well past the point of trying to make a good impression on the SHIELD agents surrounding him. They were two hours into a debriefing over a long term mission and he was just itching to find Tony and get home. Steve hadn’t seen Tony in close to 10 days and it was hard on both of them. Let’s just say Tony’s video call feature had been used more than once and Steve had learned to appreciate phone sex.

A message from Tony was waiting for him.

I can’t wait to get home from this SHIELD meeting, we need to find a closet and you need to fuck me RIGHT NOW. 

Steve choked, feeling a hot flash of lust rush through him at what Tony had sent. “Captain?” The nearest SHIELD agent, a young man with red hair and a concerned face, asked, “Is everything all right?” Steve schooled his features into something serious and said, confidently, “Nothing to concern yourself about, son.” The agent nodded, eyes wide, as Steve stood up quietly and slipped out while Fury’s back was turned.

Tony met him in the hallway, looking halfway to disheveled already with an excited flush high on his cheeks and his sleeves rolled up, exposing his strong forearms. Steve reached out for him and Tony smacked his hand away, looking around and then beckoning Steve to follow him. 

Tony had apparently already found the perfect place: a janitorial closet. Steve rolled his eyes as Tony locked the door behind them and said, “You know that we’ve become a cliche now?”

“Don’t care.” Tony said, pushing Steve against the wall. “Fuck me.” Steve switched their positions, letting Tony pull Steve flush against him and sliding a thigh in between Tony’s legs.

“Such a romantic.” Steve murmured next to Tony’s ear. Tony shuddered and groaned, “There will be plenty of time for romance later, Steve. I will romance the fuck out of you; now get the lube out of my front pocket.”

“Pushy, pushy.” Steve said, leaning back and reaching into Tony’s pocket to find the small bottle before putting it on the shelf next to their heads. Tony was already reaching for the button on Steve’s jeans and flicked it open, reaching inside to grasp Steve’s quickly hardening cock and giving it a few pumps. 

Steve pushed Tony back against the wall, gathering his wrists with one hand and holding them above Tony’s head. Steve bit at the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder while he quickly worked Tony’s suit pants open and pulled them down. He let go of Tony’s wrists with a firm “Stay.” and pulled Tony’s pants and underwear off, leaving his hard and leaking cock to bob invitingly in front of Steve. Steve leaned forward and sucked a mark into Tony’s thigh, whispering, “Next time.” in response to Tony’s whimper.

He coated his fingers with lube and then picked Tony up, leveraging against the wall to press his fingers against Tony’s hole. Tony let his head fall against the wall with a needy moan. Steve worked Tony open quickly and methodically until Tony was gasping and a steady stream of curses interspersed with Steve’s name were falling from his mouth.

Steve held Tony up with one hand and pushed his jeans to mid-thigh to coat his own aching cock with lube. He held Tony’s hips still and pushed inside in one smooth move that had Tony’s back arching perfectly and his mouth opening in a silent moan. 

Steve set a hard and fast pace, reaching around and holding Tony’s wrists above his head again. He sucked mark after mark into Tony’s neck, his other hand gripping Tony’s hip so tightly that there was no question whether there would be bruises afterwards. Filthy words spilled from Tony’s lips as he told Steve exactly what he wanted Steve to do later: about all the toys they could play with, about how he loved when Steve fucked into him hard and fast, that all he could think about today was Steve coming on his face. 

Steve groaned into Tony’s neck, changing the angle just slightly and Tony cried out. Steve fucked into Tony once, twice and then Tony was coming, crying out Steve’s name loudly. Steve’s hips stuttered at the feeling of Tony’s muscles squeezing around him and then he swore loudly as he came. 

They stood there for just a few moments, breathing quickly in the small space between them until Tony grinned and told Steve, “If we get cleaned up and head out right now, I bet we’ll both be ready for round 2 by the time we get home. And I ordered a new toy while you were gone.”

They were clean and on their way back in record time. Tony was very smug.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Shield walking in on Stony: Coulson is a Stony fanboy, but Stony became his otp when Steve and Tony decided to get kinky at Shield and Tony wore the Cap uniform while Steve held him against the wall and just went to town.

Coulson knew that Tony and Steve had an exhibitionist side (he was often the one doing the training for the new agents) but this. This was a whole new level. The security footage that the SHIELD monitor had delivered to him with a blush high on her cheeks and a stuttered non-explanation was…explicit.

Tony was clad in Steve’s Captain America suit and it hung open, revealing his neck and collarbones invitingly. He arched his back as Steve took advantage of the expanse of skin available, sucking and biting marks that would last for days, and the suit slid further off his shoulders. 

Steve was already shirtless and pulling Tony’s hands over his head with a firm, “Stay”. Tony shuddered and kept his hands stretched high, flexing his arms and spreading his legs temptingly. Steve sucked in a breath and gripped Tony’s hips tightly, crushing their mouths together in a firm kiss. Tony’s mouth parted underneath his, hot, wet, and yielding. 

Steve let his hands wander over Tony’s chest, thumbing at a nipple to watch Tony gasp and then dipping his fingertips below the waistband of the suit’s pants. Tony whined and thrust his hips forward uselessly, searching for some kind of friction. Steve pulled down the zipper and pushed the pants down, leaving Tony only in top part of the Captain America armor. 

“Steve.” Tony panted. “Get on with it, I’m dying here.” Steve muffled a chuckle against Tony’s shoulder and swiftly picked him up. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s hips and ground against hip. Steve quickly pulled out a packet of lube from the pocket of his jeans before pushing them down to mid-thigh. Tony laid back against the wall and watched with hunger burning in his eyes as Steve slicked up his fingers. At the first breach of Steve’s fingers, his eyes closed and a filthy moan escaped his lips. 

By the time, Steve had worked up to three fingers, Tony was practically riding them, writhing against the wall and muttering a constant stream of obscene words. “I knew you’d love seeing me in your costume. You like your symbol oh fuck on me, don’t you, Steve? Right there god Make me feel this for days. When I’m in a meeting, I’ll feel you yes harder fuck and remember this moment.” Steve responded to Tony’s words by slicking up his throbbing and leaking cock and pushing inside Tony, dropping his head forward with a sigh as he felt Tony’s muscles flutter around him.

He set a punishing pace, fucking into Tony hard and fast, impatient desire burning inside him. Tony’s words had dissolved into a babble of curses and exclamations while his fingers dug into Steve’s shoulders, pulling him closer. 

“Faster,” Tony gasped. “Steve, I need-”

Steve pounded into him, reaching between them and wrapping a hand around Tony’s cock, setting to work jerking him off. Tony came forcefully with a cry of Steve’s name, his back bowing and come splattering his stomach and the Captain America armor. 

The blazing arousal that had been gathering deep in Steve’s belly flooded him at the sight of Tony’s come on his suit and he emptied himself in Tony, biting hard on the junction of Tony’s neck and shoulder.

Coulson hit pause on the footage, face flushed hot. Well, that’s why the agent looked so awkward. Maybe I should investigate the other security tapes, he mused.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Oh god can we have some Avengers Academy sin? Tony is just too precious and huggable in that game, I just want Steve taking such good care of his much tinier than him lover.(And giving him his jacket to wear of course)

Tony swallowed hard, his eyes tracking the graceful arch Steve’s body made as he dove into the pool. Obviously, when he had invited the Avengers over for a pool party to celebrate their completed mission, he had not thought about the fact that a pool party would include Steve in a swimsuit. Tony could feel his face flushing as Steve emerged from the pool smiling. Fuck, Steve in a wet, tight swimsuit that cupped his ass perfectly and – Tony’s eyes widened underneath his sunglasses and he spun around, striding over to where Janet was giggling with Rhodey about something.

“I need to borrow Jan for a second. Be right back, Rhodey!” he called over his shoulder, steering Jan to a secluded corner of the deck. “Jan.” he hissed, lowering his tone and crossing his arms. “Did you design Steve a new swimsuit?”

Jan smiled innocently. “Why of course I did! He needed a new one and so I offered. Why? Don’t you like it?” She said, a smirk hovering around the corners of her lips. Tony glared at her.

“I hate you. I hate you and I am going to die and it will be all your fault. Yours and that damn swimsuit.” He seethed. Jam cocked her head.

“What was that?” she said, raising her voice to be heard across the pool. “You want to get the popsicles from the freezer? Wow that’s so nice of you, Tony!” A collective call of gratitude and excitement was heard emanating from the rest of the group.

“You. Brought. Popsicles?” Tony glowered. Jan grinned brightly in return.

“Yup! Have fun!” She waved cheekily and sauntered away.

If Tony thought seeing Steve rise out of the pool like a sun-kissed god with water droplets slowly sliding down his chest and dipping into his hipbones was absolute torture, he was in no way prepared for Steve to be sucking on a popsicle in such an obscene manner.

Steve didn’t eat popsicles like a normal person; no, he had to deep-throat the fucking thing, letting the sugary juice drip down his lips and fingers for him to distractedly lick and lap up later. Tony was fairly sure he whined when Steve dragged his middle finger out of his cherry popsicle red lips with a pop because Sam gave him a strange look.

It continued all afternoon. Steve played volleyball and his stupid fucking swimsuit kept riding low on his hips, slipping down to reveal a sweat-slick happy trail that Tony just wanted to lick. Steve asked Tony to put sunscreen on his back (“Irish skin.” He laughed) and Tony had to resist the urge to dip his fingers below the waistband of the swimsuit. The heat of Steve’s smooth skin rolling underneath his fingers as he rubbed the sunscreen in left him feeling dizzy and unable to stand.

Everything Steve did just fueled the fire burning underneath Tony’s skin until Steve, wet again of course, looked at him and said, “How do you feel about skinny dipping?”

Tony scrambled away, calling some excuse over his shoulder and flushing a dark red.

Tony found relief in the poolhouse shower, letting Jan show everyone out in retaliation for the swimsuit. He slumped against the tiled wall, his hand wandering towards his still aching erection and mind turning to Steve. He grasped his cock, pumping slowly, thinking about Steve pressed up against him, fucking him against the wall of the shower. “Steve” he moaned, allowing himself to be loud, thinking that he was alone.

He quickly found out differently when the curtain was pulled back to reveal a shocked, also naked Steve. “Steve, what the fuck?” Tony yelped, straightening from where he was spread against the wall and glaring defensively. Steve’s eyes flicked over Tony’s body and a flush covered his cheeks as he answered, “I heard my name.” Tony felt his heart fill with dread.

“Ha, I think you’re just hearing things, Cap. Maybe your hearing isn’t so good after all, okay, see you.” Tony laughed weakly, trying to pull the curtain closed again. Steve stopped him, staring at Tony intensely.

“No,” he said slowly. “I heard my name. You’re the only other one in here, Tony. Did you say my name?” Tony didn’t know what to say as he stepped back further into the shower, defensively. Steve followed him, letting the water cascade over his shoulders and towered over Tony. “Or rather, did you moan my name?”

Tony opened his mouth, searching for an excuse, an answer, anything. Steve seemed to find his answer and he smirked, crowding Tony against the slick shower wall. “Because I was moaning yours.” He said, his breath hot on Tony’s cheek. Tony shuddered and Steve tilted his chin up to press their lips together.

It wasn’t anything like Tony had imagined. Steve was a force of nature, rushing through Tony and making his head spin. Tony found himself opening up to Steve, yielding to him, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and letting himself be picked up and pushed back against the wall. Steve scraped his teeth across Tony’s bottom lip and sucked on his tongue when Tony gasped into Steve’s mouth. Tony was panting, lust-filled eyes rolling back as Steve licked a line up his neck and nibbled on his ear.

“Steve,” Tony gasped, pushing on Steve’s shoulders to see his face. “Steve, we need –“ Steve pointed to a bottle that Tony hadn’t noticed on the floor and went back to establishing a dark bruise on Tony’s neck. Tony bared his neck prettily, smiling at a pleased murmur from Steve. “Steve.” He said, suddenly. “Did you plan this?” Steve stilled and pulled back, his hands loosening their grip on Tony’s ass.

“Maybe.” He said, shifty-eyed. Tony narrowed his eyes.

“Was it your idea to bring the popsicles?” Steve colored even as he grinned. “You asshole! I was in PAIN.”

“Let me make it up to you.” Steve reached between them and wrapped a large hand around both of their leaking cocks, watching Tony’s lips part and a pleased sigh escape.

“Steve.” He groaned, hips thrusting in times with Steve’s movements, already teetering on the edge from the day of teasing.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby.” Steve rasped, speeding up and swiping a thumb over the heads, enjoying the pleased whine Tony made. “All day, watching you in your fucking designer swimsuit and sunglasses, feeling you put on that goddamned sunscreen. I almost picked you up and dragged you inside with me then. You don’t know what you do to me, Tony.”

Tony pulled him in closer with his ankles crossed around Steve’s waist and whispered, “Tell me.” before biting down on the tendon in Steve’s neck. Steve moaned loudly, digging his fingers into Tony’s ass and grinding against him, jerking them off roughly.

“God, Tony, you walk around in those tight jeans, bending over all the fucking time and winking at me like you know what I’m thinking. I want to rip them off you and fuck you over a desk or suck you off in one of the janitor’s closets just to see if you’re this loud at school.” Steve squeezed his hand slightly to hear Tony’s loud curse and grinned. “I want to give you my jacket and for you to ride me wearing nothing but that.”

“Yes.” Tony said, breathlessly. “Yes, Steve, all of it. Fuck!” he shouted, his back arching violently off the wall, come striping his and Steve’s chest. Steve shuddered, his come-slick hand pumping once, twice and then he too was coming, face buried in Tony’s neck and gasping Tony’s name.

Tony finally asked later, while they were doing the actual cleaning part of the shower, “Did you really have Janet design a swimsuit just so you could get laid?” Steve blushed.

“Actually I had Jan design me a swimsuit so I could get a date.” Tony stared for a moment and then a wide grin spread across his face as he launched himself at Steve, kissing him passionately. Steve steadied himself against the wall and kissed him back, smiling.

Tony pulled back, telling him seriously, “I expect wining and dining, Cap, after the hell you put me through.” Steve laughed, kissing the top of Tony’s wet head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, Tony.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mrsstark-rogers: “BuckyNat smut with him eating her out and Nat riding him, hair wild as she does so.”

Natasha arched against the bed, running her nails across Bucky’s shoulders as he teased her breasts with his tongue, flicking it delicately across one nipple while his metal hand rubbed the other gently. She hissed as he bit down softly and sucked it into his mouth, causing bursts of pleasure to slide through her.

He licked down her body, leaving one hand teasing a nipple to hear the small gasps this elicited. He smoothed his other hand down her leg and pulled them apart, exposing the heat between her legs to the cool air. He leaned forward to kiss the inside of her thigh, sucking a light mark onto the soft skin there. She was dripping and had been since he had looked at her, eyes dark with lust, and suggested they take this to the bedroom.

Bucky looked up at her leaning on her elbows. She raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned ferally. He licked slowly up to her clit and pressed his tongue flat, reveling in the sweettangysalty taste of her. She gasped, head falling back, as he became more unrelenting, teasing her entrance with his tongue and then flicking the tip of his tongue to circle around her clit, pushing back the hooded skin to rub softly at it. Her breathing sped up, the throbbing between her legs becoming more insistent and she needed more.

Natasha threaded her fingers into his hair, pulling his face closer and he let out a throaty chuckle, pressing his tongue inside her and letting her wetness smear his face. He tongue-fucked her slowly, bringing up a metal finger to rub at her aching clit as her back arched off the bed. She gasped, muscles tense and he stopped, leaving her frustrated and teetering on the edge.

He flipped them over quickly, landing on his back on the bed with a soft “oof”. Natasha immediately understood and smirked at him, leaning back to grasp his fully hard cock, sliding a finger through the precome beading at the tip. He groaned and Natasha positioned herself over him, sliding down smoothly. She looked down at him, hands on his chest, and then leaned back, experimentally squeezing around him. He bit out a curse, his hips canting upwards and Natasha rolled her own in response. She braced herself on his thighs, letting her back arch prettily and throwing her head back, her hair falling away from her face and brushing her shoulders.

She set a fast pace, fucking herself on him brutally, fanning the spark he had lit within her until she was gasping from the heat of the flames roaring, begging to be unleashed inside her. Bucky thrust his hips upward in rhythm with her, face flushed with arousal and choking out curses in Russian.

He reached upward and rubbed her clit in circles with his metal thumb. “Come for me, Nat.” he growled, fucking up into her. She clenched around him and let the fire loose, feeling it explode and engulf her in its heat. She was vaguely aware of Bucky fucking her through the orgasm, dragging every bit of ecstasy from her. He pulled out suddenly, laying her gently on her back and taking his slick cock in hand, jerking himself off and groaning as he came on her chest, a drop or two hitting her chin. She reached a finger up and swiped it off. She licked her finger clean while keeping eye contact with Bucky who was panting over her, an intense look in his eyes.

A smile curved over his lips and he leaned down to kiss her before getting up to get a washcloth. Natasha sighed contentedly, relaxed in ways that she hadn’t been in a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "See you reblogged that one post and now all I am seeing is Tony with a collar on doing whatever Steve tells him to do and making little happy noises while doing them. This is not helpful to my sleep schedule but at this point I dont care."

Tony never thought he would be like this. He’s always been the “take charge, in control” type of person. But with Steve…Steve makes him want to lose control. More importantly, Steve makes him want to give up control. That’s why Tony finds himself kneeling in front of Steve with a dark blue collar lying heavily around his neck, looking up into blue eyes filled with hunger and desire and opening his mouth to admit Steve’s leaking cock. 

Steve thrusts his hips forward experimentally and Tony takes it, humming in appreciation. When Steve learned that Tony essentially had no more gag reflex, his eyes had gone dark in jealous possession and then in lustful passion. Tony loved it when Steve grabbed his hair and forced his cock down his throat. He wrapped his hands around Steve’s hips and held on as Steve fucked his mouth, sloppy and wet.

“Fuck, Tony.” Steve said, pulling out and letting Tony’s saliva drip off of his throbbing cock. Tony whined in disappointment and Steve grinned wildly. “You are such a slut for it aren’t you? If you had your way, I would be coming down your throat and letting you swallow every drop of my come.” He rubbed the corner of Tony’s mouth with his thumb and then dropped his voice to a low growl, “But you don’t get your way.” Steve hooked one finger through the collar around Tony’s neck and pulled, dragging Tony closer to him. “I decide. And I choose to have you on the bed. Up.” He tugged on the collar and Tony got to his feet unsteadily, following Steve to the bed where he was immediately laid out against the pillows and told to “Stay” firmly.

Tony obeyed, trembling in anticipation. Steve kneeled between Tony’s legs, running his hands softly along his chest, down his hips, and around the back of his thighs to circle around the plug that Tony had inserted this morning upon command. “Did you enjoy this?” Steve said, pulling on it a little just to hear Tony gasp. 

“Y-yes.” Tony rasped, fingers clenching in the sheets as Steve pulled it out all the way, his other hand coming around to finger gently at Tony’s stretched hole. He took his time, letting a fingertip dip in and rub softly, teasingly while opening the lube on the bedside table. He pulled his finger out and positioned himself, his cock slick with lube, and thrusting in fiercely. Tony cried out, his body twisting as Steve pounded into him at a vicious pace. 

“You’re so perfect like this, Tony.” Steve breathed in his ear. “I kept thinking about you all day with the plug in, all stretched and ready for me to fuck you. I was hard all the time thinking about how I was going to hold you down and fuck you hard. I’m going to make you scream my name.” Tony whimpered and threw his head back, his neck bared beautifully. Steve couldn’t resist and leaned down to bite a dark bruise underneath his jawline. 

“You love it when you go to meetings or parties with my marks on you, don’t you, Tony? You like everyone knowing that you belong to me.” Steve growled, fucking into Tony faster, pulling up one of his legs by his thigh to thrust in deeper and Tony keened as Steve hit his prostate with every thrust.

“Yes!” Tony sobbed. “Only you, Steve, and everyone knows that.” Steve wrapped a hand around Tony’s cock that was sliding against his stomach, leaking a trail of pearly white precome that Steve wanted to lick. “Let me see you come, Tony.” 

Tony threw his head back violently, crying out Steve’s name, and his back arched off the bed as his cock jerked in Steve’s hand, striping Tony’s chest with come. His muscles clenched and rippled around Steve and he thrust into Tony twice more before he was coming inside Tony with a low groan. 

They lay panting for a moment; Tony spread out on the bed and Steve braced on his arms, still looming over Tony. Steve leaned down and softly kissed Tony’s swollen, red lips, pulling out with a sigh and going to grab a washcloth to clean them up. 

Cleaned and satiated, Steve pulled Tony into a tight embrace, wrapping one arm around the smaller man’s chest and nuzzling into his hair. The other arm was loosely draped over Tony’s shoulder, allowing Steve to softly brush his fingers across the collar that carried his color every so often.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "Sin saturday: One time while starting to give Steve a blow job Tony deep throated him and purred. Steve came instantly and unexpectedly. Tony stared up at him wide eyed,a little cum dripping down his mouth. Steve repaid him with fantastic rim job."

Steve gasped, his head falling back against the couch cushion as Tony licked a stripe up his exposed cock, swirling his tongue around the head and tasting the precome gathering there. Looking up at Steve from where he was kneeling between his legs, Tony grasped Steve’s thighs and took him into his mouth, his already puffy and bruised lips stretched attractively around Steve’s cock. 

Steve groaned, his hips jerking forward reflexively at the tight, wet heat of Tony’s mouth enveloping him. One hand came up to trace where Tony’s cheeks hollowed around him and the other gently grasped the back of Tony’s head, pushing him all the way to take Steve down to the root. He felt the heat unfurling within him as Tony used all his tricks to make Steve groan, whine, and shout while using the hand on the back of Tony’s head to fuck his mouth.

Steve knew he was close and was about to warn Tony when suddenly Tony purred around his cock, sending vibrations up and through him. Steve shuddered and came with a shout, pulsing down Tony’s throat and gripping his hair tightly.

When he opened his eyes again, the sparks at the edges of his vision dancing away, Tony was still kneeling with his eyes surprised and satisfied, his come-covered mouth turned up in a smirk. Steve felt a shiver run through him at the sight and he pulled Tony up to kiss him, licking into his mouth and tasting himself there. Tony groaned against his lips and Steve was reminded by the hard outline of Tony’s cock pressing into his stomach that Tony had yet to come.

“Hands and knees but leave the pants.” he said, eyes dark with promise and gesturing towards the rest of the couch. Tony scrambled to obey, a smug smile crossing his face and presenting his ass to Steve invitingly. Steve kneeled behind Tony, caressing the firm outline of his boyfriend’s ass and sliding a finger down the crack, pressing at his dry hole. Tony gasped at the burn and let his head drop forward onto his arms, pushing back onto Steve with a whimper.

Steve leaned down, pulling Tony’s cheeks apart and sending a hot, damp breath against his hole, sending a full body shudder through Tony. He licked a stripe across him, swirling his tongue the way Tony liked. Encouraged by Tony’s panting, he slid inside Tony, fucking him slowly with his tongue while Tony spread his legs, searching for friction and release. Steve was always enthusiastic when he ate Tony out, moaning like he was the one with a tongue up his ass and then sucking Tony’s balls into his mouth one at a time just to hear the keening sound Tony would make. 

Eventually, Steve raised his head just enough to say, “Come on, Tony. I want to feel you coming for me.” and then dipped back down to lick at Tony again. Tony reached down and grasped at his throbbing cock which had spread precome over several throw pillows. Spreading precome over his hand to ease the way, it took only a few pulls before he was coming over the couch, crying out into a pillow and clenching down around Steve’s tongue. 

Steve sat up, face flushed with exertion and pulled a boneless Tony against his chest for a post-coital cuddle session, cleaning up as best he could with Tony’s discarded sweatpants. Tony hummed in response to the manhandling; he was very rarely talkative after sex. Steve chuckled and ran a hand through the genius’ hair. “I suppose that’s a no to cleaning up right now?” He asked. Tony’s only response was to burrow his face deeper into Steve’s chest and mumble, “We’re still mostly dressed. Now ssshhh.” Steve allowed his eyes to close and drifted off while holding a blissed out Tony in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "Steve gets home after a long mission, and an already naked and /incredibly/ horny Tony pushes him onto the couch, pulls his dick out of his pants to get him hard w a BJ, then rides Steve like a bucking bronco. Steve can only hang on for dear life. XD"

Steve opened the door, looking forward to seeing Tony after such a long time. Their messages were frequent, of course, and had started to rapidly devolve into blatant innuendo after week 2 as both of them quickly became very horny. Steve fully expected to spend the entirety of the next day in bed with Tony and was happily resigned to his fate.

Walking into the living room, he was met with the sight of a naked Tony sitting splayed on the couch, every inch of him on display as the evening light from the large windows danced over his skin. Steve’s breath caught and his bag dropped to the floor as Tony stood and sauntered over to him. Steve reached out and pulled Tony in, kissing him passionately again and again as he melted against Steve’s wrinkled travel clothes. Steve’s hands came up to cradle Tony’s head as Tony made a needy whine and deepened the kiss, twisting his fingers into Steve’s hair and pulling them flush against each other so Steve could feel the heat radiating off of Tony’s body through his clothes.

Tony broke the kiss and dragged Steve after him to the couch where he pushed Steve down unceremoniously and dropped to his knees in between Steve’s legs. “Well hello to you too.” Steve said, a smile dancing around his lips as Tony reached for his belt. Tony looked up at him, pupils blown wide and his lips red and kiss-swollen. Steve swallowed hard suddenly at the picture Tony made kneeling between his legs. Tony had the gift of looking thoroughly debauched even after just a heavy make-out session and it put Steve’s willpower to the test sometimes.

“Hello, I love you, I missed you, now let me suck your cock.” Tony said, pulling Steve’s pants off and palming Steve through his underwear. Steve sucked in a breath and gasped out, “I suppose I could allow that.” Tony raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to press the flat of his tongue against the hardened line of Steve’s cock. Steve made a low humming sound and groaned, “Tony. Don’t tease me.” 

“Don’t sass me.” Tony retorted, pulling Steve’s underwear down to his thighs and licking a stripe up his cock, causing a whine to burst from Steve suddenly. Tony smirked and sucked Steve into his mouth, humming happily at the sounds Steve was making. Tony pulled off with a wet pop after a while, sensing that Steve was close, and Steve sat up from where he had slumped down on the couch. 

“What the fuck, Tony?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Tony mused, as he straddled Steve and started unbuttoning his shirt. “I seem to remember from some messages that I read somewhere that you like it when I ride you. Now I could blow you instead, you know I love it when you come down my throat, but I thought maybe you would like it if I rode you til you screamed. But I see that you prefer -” 

Steve’s hand covered Tony’s mouth and he growled, “Just get on with it.” Tony grinned and added a mock salute.

“Of course, mon Capitaine.” Steve threw off his shirt and Tony gently pushed him back against the couch and hovered over him. Steve stopped him and said, “Tony, where’s the lube?” 

Tony gave him a wolfish grin and said, “In my ass where it should be, Steve.” He leaned forward and murmured in Steve’s ear, “I couldn’t wait for you to get home so I stretched myself open for you.” Steve shuddered at the image Tony’s words conjured and Tony leaned back. He sank down slowly; both of them gasping when he bottomed out. Tony sat panting for a moment, adjusting, before beginning to swivel his hips and Steve groaned, wrapping his fingers around Tony’s hips. Tony raised up and pushed back down, finding the perfect angle before moving quicker and letting out little moans that sent sparks down Steve’s spine.

Tony panted out, “Fuck me, Steve.” and Steve raised Tony up and slammed him back down, eliciting a cry as Tony threw his head back. Steve set a fast pace, fucking up into Tony. Realizing this was not going to last, Tony began stroking his cock, groaning as Steve found a better angle and his prostate. It was only a few strokes and he was coming, striping Steve’s chest with his come and a low whimper escaping his lips. The feeling of Tony’s muscles clenching around him was too much and Steve came soon after, back arching and Tony’s name on his lips in a loud cry, his hands clenching Tony’s hips tight enough to bruise.

Later in the evening, they were enjoying the afterglow on the couch when a sleepy, cleaned, and sated Steve suddenly said, “Is this why Sam had ‘somewhere else to be’ and didn’t come back with me?” Tony yawned and snuggled closer. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "here's a thought: steve loves making sex tapes. loves how he can look back on it even when tony's not there. and he loves making tony watch it too, even when he has to force him to because tony gets embarassed at the noises he makes, how wrecked and used he looks but steve makes him watch anyway, saying "look, i'm fucking you so open" and tony whimpers at the same time himself on screen does"

Steve pulled a naked Tony flush against his chest and turned his head to face the monitor with a loose arm encircling his waist and the other hand sneaking around to slowly stroke Tony’s half-hard cock, watching it fill and harden under his touch. “Watch the screen.” He whispered to Tony, who had averted his eyes. Steve knew that Tony always felt awkward watching himself be fucked on the screen; the needy moans and whimpers that escaped his lips were cause for embarrassment to Tony whereas Steve reveled in them, every pleased sound Tony made edging him closer towards losing control.

This video was taken last week, when Tony had asked Steve to lay back so Tony could ride his cock. Steve smiled internally, recalling that night, as he licked a stripe up Tony’s neck, eliciting a shiver and quiet sigh. Tony always started out quietly on the nights that they watched these videos, self-conscious about what he was doing, but it was Steve’s goal to make him forget and let go before the night was over.

On the screen, Steve was opening Tony up, two fingers already twisting and probing deeper inside while Tony cried out and curled his hands into the sheets. His head was thrown back and he was panting, the long, lean line of his body a taut string showcasing his musculature. The Steve on the screen was pumping his fingers in and out, grazing Tony’s prostate occasionally to watch him writhe with a satisfied smile.

Tony was blushing and unsure, watching how completely wrecked he looks lying on the bed on the screen. Steve leaned forward slightly to murmur in Tony’s ear, “Look at you. You love being fucked by me, don’t you?” Tony made a low sound in the back of his throat, pressing back against Steve. One of Steve’s hands came up to thumb at a nipple softly, causing Tony to gasp and arch against Steve, his hips jerking up into the tight circle of Steve’s hand. 

Steve nibbled on Tony’s neck, occasionally stopping to mutter filthy things at him. “I love it when you look so ruined for me, Tony. I want to ruin you for anyone else and hear you cry out my name when you come. I want you thinking of me when you jerk off.” He twisted his wrist, catching a bit of precome on his thumb and bringing it up to lick. Tony watched him from the corner of his eyes, a moan escaping his lips. Tony’s cock was bobbing freely against his stomach and leaving a pearly trail of precome through the dark cluster of hair at his waist. Steve’s eyes darkened at the sight and he kissed Tony’s neck softly.

“You’re gorgeous, Tony.” He breathed, resuming jerking Tony off. “Sometimes I want to fall to my knees and suck you off underneath the conference table when we have meetings. Or I think about us fucking on the table and then every time we were in that room, you would remember my cock inside you, my come dripping down your thighs.” Tony’s breath hitched and he whispered, “Steve.” 

“What do you want, babe?” Steve said, curling around Tony, his hand fondling Tony’s balls as Tony let out a gasping groan. 

“Make me come, please.” Tony begged. “Stop teasing me.”

“Let me hear you.” Steve pulled Tony’s head back onto his shoulder, biting gently at the corner of his jaw and Tony responded with a whimper. Steve smiled. “Good.” The speed of his hand increased and the other hand twisted Tony’s nipple, making him jolt and cry out Steve’s name.

In just a few moments, Tony was reduced to trembling and groaning, one hand coming back to twist in Steve’s hair and crashed their mouths together in a biting, desperate kiss. The video forgotten, Steve pulled a few more times on Tony’s cock and Tony was coming all over his hand with a cry. Steve stroked him through the aftershocks, murmuring praise and pressing soft kisses against his neck. 

Tony blinked sluggishly up at Steve and then gave him a small, intimate smile. “Turn that off and come fuck me?” He suggested. Steve gave him a wild grin.

“If you insist.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "It's not Saturday but idk if I'll remember it then: Tony comes back from a long business trip and Steve just jumps him because he missed him and Tony was a tease sending him pics in lingerie and talking about using toys while thinking of him. So after several rounds of love making they both pass out, Steves cock still inside Tony. Tony wakes up sometime later to Steve unconsciously moving his hips slowly. Tony whimpers as his prostate is hit everytime, curse Steves exellent aim, and Tony squirms in pleasure as his body starts responding. Tony’s whimpers for more wake Steve up, who is so aroused by Tony sleepily moving back into him and making those tiny noises he fucks him slowly though another orgasm. After watching Tony enjoy being woken up that way so much,and both loving the feeling of Steves cock inside Tony as they sleep they continue at least once every two weeks. Ironically Tony gets the best sleep of his life during those nights,feeling so safe and warm.”

Tony opened the door to their room, already smiling. The messages he had been sending Steve should be slowly but steadily driving him crazy. Tony had even acquired new lingerie for a particularly alluring strip tease that culminated in him stroking himself to completion with the silky panties. He had sent that one when he knew Steve was in a meeting. Retribution would be hot and swift tonight.

Sure enough, as soon as Tony walked in the door, Steve pounced, pushing Tony against the wall and devouring his mouth with a bruising kiss. “Well hello to you too, honey.” Tony said, the moment Steve pulled back to catch his breath. 

“Fucking cocktease.” Steve muttered, ripping open Tony’s shirt and sending buttons skittering across the floor. Tony gasped, leaning against the wall as Steve set to work leaving marks across his neck and collarbones, still murmuring threats of punishment into Tony’s skin. 

“Well,” Tony laughed delightedly, “are you going to do something about it or are we just going to stand here kissing delicately all night?” Steve’s head whipped up, a challenge burning in his eyes. Tony quirked an eyebrow and Steve smirked as he picked Tony up and practically threw him on the bed with a slight oomph.

Steve began to undress quickly and then turned his attention towards Tony who had refused to undress himself and instead lay back with his arms behind his head and watched shamelessly as Steve did so. Sex was never boring with the two of them and today was no different as Steve was impatient and hungry, opening Tony up with forceful fingers and causing him to squirm and keen on the bed with every brush of his prostate. Lining up with his entrance, Steve pushed in with a powerful thrust and Tony’s back bowed beautifully. 

It was fast and dirty; Steve fucked into Tony hard, bending him nearly in half, and pounding down into his ass as Tony let out a litany of curses and pleas that grew louder as he came closer to the edge. Tony swore loudly as he came hard, striping his and Steve’s chests with come and Steve was not far behind, panting out Tony’s name. 

Something they had learned early on into their relationship was Steve’s refractory period was much shorter than the average humans. This was a delightful surprise to Tony who took full advantage. This meant that they fucked most of the night, finally collapsing into sleep after Steve fucked Tony laying on his side, gasping into a pillow. 

Tony woke up a little while later when a spark of pleasure ran up his spine and added to the growing warmth gathering in his belly. Awareness of his surroundings jolted back to him when another spark traveled through him and he realized Steve hadn’t quite pulled out after their last round of love making last night and was now hard again. Tony pressed back against Steve’s chest, gasping as Steve snuggled closer, pushing his hips forward. 

“Steve.” He whispered, choking off into a groan when Steve pulled Tony closer sleepily. Steve shifted and Tony whimpered, twisting around to hit the right spot. Steve awoke to Tony’s muffled moan as his hips twitched unconsciously forward in waking up. 

“Good morning.” Steve breathed into Tony’s ear, his hand coming up to softly twist and pinch at a nipple. 

“Steve,” Tony whined, “Please.” 

Steve smiled into the back of Tony’s head. “All right, gorgeous.” He said, thrusting forward purposefully, eliciting a drawn out groan from Tony. He set a slow pace, rocking forward into Tony while mouthing at the back of his neck. Tony was falling apart quickly by the time Steve touched his cock, stroking it until Tony came, crying out curses and blessings into the pillow. Steve pulled up Tony’s thigh, giving up leverage to fuck into him faster before he followed Tony over the edge, shuddering out his release.

“So.” Tony said, afterwards. “That should be a thing that we do.” Steve chuckled into Tony’s sweaty hair, the dark strands tickling his nose. He laced their fingers together across Tony’s stomach and hooked his chin over Tony’s shoulder.

“You think so?” He said, teasingly. Tony huffed.

But they both loved it, being completely surrounded by the other, and waking up to soft, affectionate sex. They already slept better together; Steve being a solid wall of comfort for Tony when he woke up screaming from nightmares. How could either of them say no to sharing another level of intimacy?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "Sin prompt: Something to do with Tony's little red thong from his reveal as Iron Man, cause I'm sure Steve would love to see that again."

Steve turned around from where he was grabbing the lube and immediately dropped it. Tony lay spread out on their sheets, completely naked except for the small red underwear that barely covered his straining erection. A wet spot was spreading over where the tip of Tony’s cock was pushing against the underwear and Steve swallowed hard. He leaned down and picked up the lube and stalked over to the bed. Tony watched him with a slight smirk as Steve settled between his legs and looked up at Tony, his pupils blown wide with lust.

Steve laid the flat of his tongue against the hard outline of Tony’s cock in the red silk and Tony gasped, his head falling back and neck arching prettily. Steve lapped at the precome gathering on the cloth, teasing at the head and sucking gently. Tony was panting now with a hand curling through Steve’s hair, not quite tugging but gripping hard enough for Steve to feel the sting.

Steve pulled the red thong aside, letting Tony’s cock spring free from its confines. It lay against Tony’s stomach, hard and leaking pearly fluid into the dark trail of hair scattered across his olive skin. The light from the lamp danced across his skin, illuminating the precome and making it glow. Steve licked his lips and heard Tony’s breath hitch. He raised his head to flash a knowing smile at Tony before leaning down to suck Tony’s cock into his mouth.

Tony groaned, resisting the urge to thrust his hips forward into the wet heat of Steve’s mouth. Steve hummed around Tony’s cock in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, sucking Tony all the way down until his nose was buried in dark curls. He sucked and licked until Tony was a writhing mess under him and then Steve reached down, palming Tony’s balls through the thin strip of red silk and pressing and rubbing against his hole with a dry finger.

Tony came with a shout, his hips jerking and almost choking Steve, come flowing in salty, bitter pulses down Steve’s throat. Steve raised his head, coughing slightly and smiling at Tony’s flushed and sweaty body.

“I should definitely wear this more often.” Tony mumbled as Steve covered his body with his own, kissing him softly.

“Yes.” Steve whispered. “Now can I please fuck you?” Tony gave him a look.

“Less talking, more doing.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saved-by-the-notepad: "Steve finding the nearest empty room at the venue during a gala and dragging Tony in there in order to make him scream and shout his name. I believe this happens because Tony is a teasing minx and if Steve had to watch Tony lick his lips and make bedroom eyes at him one more time, he was going to lose it."

Tony felt Steve’s hand encircle his elbow and Steve’s voice smoothly interrupting the conversation. “I’m sorry to pull him away but I need Tony for a moment.” After throwing a wink over his shoulder at the ladies and gentlemen gathered in a fawning circle around him, Tony followed the pull of Steve’s hand as they weaved through the clumps of elegantly dressed conversing people in the banquet hall. 

Ducking around a sign that read: “Employees Only: Do Not Enter”, Steve motioned for Tony to follow him with a jerk of the head and a steely eyed look. Tony answered with a raised eyebrow but followed obediently down the hallway and through the open and darkened doorway. The door slammed shut behind him and Tony found himself crowded up against it with Steve’s lips pressing firmly into his own. 

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed back with equal fervor as a pleased rumble came up from Steve’s chest. Tony twisted his hand in Steve’s hair and tugged lightly, causing Steve to bite at Tony’s lower lip. Steve licked his way into Tony’s mouth, his hands sliding down Tony’s sides, feeling the heat of his body through the suit he wore, and reached around to cup his ass through the sinfully tight suit pants.

Tony broke the kiss to groan and pant out, “Not that I’m complaining but the fuck, Steve? I thought you had a ‘no fooling around at charity events, Tony’ rule?” Steve scraped his teeth along Tony’s jawline causing Tony to lean his head back obediently to allow Steve greater access to his neck. 

“That was before you sent me those text messages. And kept licking and biting your lips. And licking your fingers after eating something.” Steve answered, punctuating each sentence with a kiss down Tony’s neck. “And those fuckers kept flirting with you. I felt like making a statement.” Tony’s smirk at Steve’s words quickly turned into a gasp as Steve bit and sucked a bruise high onto his neck. 

“S-Steve.” Tony groaned. “You better hurry this up or someone’s going to come looking.” Steve grumbled unhappily but acquiesced to Tony’s logic, reaching for his pants. He quickly stripped Tony from the waist down while Tony threw off his suit coat, leaving him spread against the door wearing only his button down and loosened tie around his neck. Steve stopped for a moment, arrested at the sight of a panting Tony with his legs spread apart, cock hanging red and leaking between his legs, head thrown back, hair mussed, and a dark red bruise forming high on his neck where Steve had bitten him. 

Steve’s cock jumped in his pants at the debauched image Tony made and he hurriedly pulled a packet of lube out of his back pocket. Tony gave him an amused look. “Came prepared, did we?” 

“Maybe I’m always prepared.” Steve retorted, slicking up his fingers and gesturing for Tony to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist. He hoisted Tony against the door, leveraging him up with one arm and slowly pressing a finger into him. He loved to watch the play of emotions on Tony’s face as he stretched him open. Tony’s face was expressive when he wanted to be and tonight was no different. The little light that shone in through the door and the moonlight casting shadows from the corner window of the room gave enough light to watch Tony’s face tense and then slowly relax as his mouth dropped open in a silent plea. 

Steve quickly worked his way up to three fingers; Tony was already loose and pliant from a generous round of fucking just a few hours before (he could never resist Steve in a suit). Unzipping his pants and pushing them down just enough, Steve slicked up his cock and lined himself up. Tony looked down at him with pleasure glazed eyes and Steve held his gaze as he pushed inside gradually. As Tony’s tight heat enveloped him, Steve thrust slowly into him, allowing time for Tony to get used to the intrusion.

Tony groaned and attempted to impatiently thrust down but couldn’t gain the leverage he wanted against the door. “Steve.” he panted. Steve understood and grasped Tony’s hips, lifting him up almost all the way off his cock and then pulling him down suddenly, impaling him and eliciting a keen from Tony. Steve set a rough pace after that, leaning forward enough to get at Tony’s neck, licking and sucking at the skin there. Tony leaned against the door and cried out as Steve fucked into him, small exclamations of Steve’s names and curses that spilled from his lips. 

Steve growled out, “See what happens when you tease me?” into Tony’s neck. “You get fucked in a dark room against a wall. You’re so loud for me Tony; I bet everyone walking past can hear you. Is that what you wanted when you sent me those looks? You wanted me to fuck you until you screamed my name? You want me to mark you up and send you back out there looking fucked out? You want to look like mine?” He punctuated the last word with a fierce thrust and a sharp bite to Tony’s collarbone. 

“Steve!” Tony sobbed out brokenly. “Steve, I need -” Steve reached between them and grabbed onto Tony’s red and angry cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. “Come for me, Tony.” he whispered. “Scream my name. Let them all know.” 

Tony shuddered and threw his head back against the door, crying out Steve’s name, every muscle in his body tensed and stripes of come littering his shirt. His internal muscles clenched around Steve and he gasped, his hips stuttering as he came quickly after, emptying into Tony and muffling a groan into Tony’s neck.

He lifted his head after a moment to meet Tony’s gaze and they shared a smile and a soft kiss. Steve pulled out with a whine from Tony and they both started to clean up as best they could. 

“Well you certainly marked me.” Tony remarked, feeling at the bruise on his neck. Steve allowed himself a small smile and Tony narrowed his eyes before marching over and pulling Steve down to him with a hand on his neck. A quick but stinging bite left Steve with a similar mark and a reawakened desire. Tony surveyed his work with satisfaction. “There. Now we match.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "sinful saturday: tony can only come from getting his hole touched. so when steve teases him by jerking his cock, he all but begs "no,no, steve, please, my hole, touch it, touch it..." and when steve presses a fingers against his hole, he comes."

Steve licked a stripe up Tony’s cock from root to tip, savoring the shudder that passed through his body in response. Steve sucked Tony’s cock into his mouth, feeling the weight of it on his tongue before hollowing his cheeks and taking him down to the root. 

Tony gasped, throwing his head back and grasping the sheets in his hand, trying desperately not to thrust forward into the welcoming heat of Steve’s mouth. Steve moaned, letting the vibrations travel up Tony’s cock, making his eyes roll back in his head and a breathless, “Steve” pass his lips. 

Tony’s hand entangled itself in Steve’s hair, tightening as Steve pulled off just to mouth at the head, sucking and licking until Tony’s legs were trembling around his head and he was making increasingly desperate noises. Steve pressed his tongue into the slit, wrapping a hand around Tony’s spit-slick cock and letting Tony cant his hips forward, thrusting into the tight circle of Steve’s fist. 

“Steve” Tony sounded wrecked. Steve looked up at him, heat pooling in his groin at the picture Tony made; his hair was in disarray, his mouth was red and kiss-swollen, and there were bite marks and bruises from Steve’s mouth marking a path down his neck and chest. Steve felt a flare of possessive want at how debauched Tony looked. 

“Steve, please, touch me. I need to come.” Tony begged. Steve kissed the inside of Tony’s shaking thigh and settled further down between his legs. Taking Tony in his mouth again, he flicked his eyes up to watch his lover as his other hand snaked down and pressed a thumb against Tony’s hole, slipping just barely inside. Tony’s back arched and he cried out Steve’s name, shooting come down Steve’s throat and gripping the sheets so tight that Steve briefly feared for their integrity. He applied the slightest amount of pressure to his thumb and milked the last of Tony’s come from him, sending aftershocks shuddering through Tony’s body.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "Sin: Steve wearing his stealth uniform with his gloves still on and shield on his back using his strength to hold Tony down/still while fucking him. Tony losing his mind in pleasure unable to speak as he feels Steve come inside him multiple times."

Steve opened the door to his room, ready to strip out of his suit and be done with the whole mission when his eyes caught on the figure sprawled on his bed. Tony grinned, rising gracefully from where he was reclining against the sheets and sauntering over to him.

“Hello, handsome.” Tony murmured, stopping just a hair’s breadth away from Steve, electricity thrumming between them from the tension of distance and time. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Steve leaned forward and captured Tony’s lips in a soft but sure kiss. “I didn’t know breaking and entering was one of your skills.” He said, reaching out to pull Tony flush against his body and wrapping his arms around the man’s torso. Tony winked.

“Natasha taught me a few things.”

Steve hummed. “Like how to break into your boyfriend’s place so that you can wait for him naked in the hopes of receiving sex?” Tony gasped in fake indignation.

“Why, Steve!” He said, mockingly, pushing away slightly with his hand spread over the giant white star imprinted on Steve’s chest. “I’m shocked that you would think so little of me!” Steve raised a meaningful eyebrow and looked down at Tony’s clearly unclothed body. Tony rolled his eyes. “Don’t even pretend that you didn’t know this was going to happen.”

Steve laughed and kissed Tony again, letting the pent-up desire of a three-week mission flow into the kiss, deepening it and causing the hum of need in his body to suddenly burst aflame. Tony groaned and broke the kiss, turning and leading Steve towards the bed. Steve began to undo the many buckles and zippers that made up the suit and moving to pull off the shield before he was stopped by a hesitant hand. He looked at Tony who was eyeing Steve appreciatively.

“Shall I just keep it all on then?” Steve asked knowingly, a hint of smugness glimmering at the edge of his voice. He knew that Tony had a weakness for his suits, this one especially. (Tony had told him once that it was “unfair how sinfully the leather hugs your ass and whoever designed it knows exactly what color blue your eyes are because I swear they match.”

“Tony, you helped design it.”

“I rest my case.”)

Tony’s half-hearted glare was diminished by the burning want in his eyes. Steve smirked and pushed Tony down onto the bed, quickly climbing over him and straddling his hips. He started sucking a dark mark into the genius’ neck while slowly rotating his hips to elicit the soft moans from Tony that caused his cock to twitch in its leather confines.

Steve pulled back, admiring the bruise left on Tony’s neck and softly pulling and pinching at a nipple to watch Tony’s back arch so prettily. He leaned down to nip at Tony’s bottom lip and whisper, “On your hands and knees.” before standing up to watch Tony scramble to obey. Steve opened the bedside table drawer to grab the lube before kneeling behind Tony again, leather-gloved hands kneading at Tony’s rounded globes and pulling them apart to appreciate the view. Steve slicked up two fingers and then slowly pushed one in, reveling in the tight warmth that surrounded him.

Tony let out a soft whine as Steve fucked him with in his fingers, adding a second and a third until three leather-clad fingers were pumping in and out of his hole. The feeling of the soft leather pulling on his stretched rim sent hot flickers of pleasure gliding up his spine and Tony moaned, letting his head fall down while pushing back against Steve’s fingers greedily. Steve chuckled roughly, his other hand sliding down Tony’s side and hip, the cool leather of his glove raising goosebumps on Tony’s skin.

“I’m ready,” Tony said, breathlessly. Steve dropped a kiss on his back before sliding his fingers out with a slick pop and unzipping the navy blue leather enough to let his leaking cock spring free. Tony whined, pushing back and saying, “C’mon Steve, fuck me. Three weeks is long enough to wait.” Steve smiled at Tony’s impatience and lined up, steadying himself with his hands on Tony’s hips and thrusting in smoothly.

The sound that was pulled from Tony’s throat as Steve pushed in was obscene. Tony was unusually quiet in bed while Steve was the one cursing and calling out Tony’s name but every time Steve pushed in, Tony would let out a pornographic moan that always had Steve’s brain melting and his control snapping.

He fucked into Tony hard, pushing him down into the bed with a hand on his side and teeth settled into his shoulder. God, Tony was so tight and so good for him; Steve wanted to fuck into that tight heat forever. Steve didn’t realize he was speaking out loud until he heard Tony whimper, “yes, Steve.” with a shiver.

An impish grin settled over Steve’s face and he whispered in Tony’s ear, “You know what I thought about this entire trip? You fucking my mouth until I’m gasping, coming all over my face.” An appreciative groan from Tony had Steve continuing. “I want to eat you out, lick you until you’re trembling and can barely think; I want you to be able to say nothing but my name as you come from my tongue inside you.” The heat burning in Steve’s gut had turned into a roaring fire as he plunged into Tony, biting at the back of his neck.

“Touch yourself.” Steve groaned, unable to hold on much longer. “I want to feel you come.” Unable to do anything but nod, Tony steadied himself on one hand and lifted the other to wrap it around his angry, neglected cock. After only a few pulls, Tony was coming all over his hand and the sheets below him with a sob.

Steve felt Tony’s muscles clench down around him and cried out Tony’s name as he felt the usual rush of orgasm blasting through him and his cock pulsing inside Tony. A few stuttering thrusts before he was still for a moment and then made to pull out slowly. 

“Stop.” Tony said, twisting to look over his shoulder. Steve halted his movements and frowned. 

“What? Was that not -” 

“You’re going to be hard in about a minute, Steve.” Tony interrupted. Steve blushed. His refractory period had made for some awkward post-coital cuddling. Tony rolled his eyes at the blush and canted his hips backward, causing Steve to gasp. “Fuck me.” Tony’s voice had gotten lower, rougher. Steve’s breath caught. 

“You’ll be sore.” He warned. Tony’s impish grin accompanied his nonchalant “I don’t care” perfectly. Steve rolled his hips and Tony groaned, dropping his head forward again. He set a softer pace this time, slowly thrusting in and out, noting the grip that he had on Tony’s hips would leave bruises and the Steve-teeth-shaped mark on Tony’s shoulder. Both of these caused a flare of heat to spark in his groin and he was at full hardness again in no time, changing the angle to stimulate Tony’s prostate and hear the whines and keens Tony gave in return. 

Steve’s second orgasm was less explosive than his first. It was wrung out of him by Tony’s clenching muscles and the desperate sounds they both made. It was tender sex where they both reveled in the fact that they were together again. Steve came with a sigh instead of a cry and dropped his sweaty forehead down on Tony’s shoulder, tightening his grasp on Tony’s hips minutely.

After a moment to recover, he dropped a kiss between Tony’s shoulder-blades and made efficient work of stripping the suit from his body and wincing at the leather gloves; those would definitely need to be cleaned.

Climbing back into bed, he curled up next to Tony, who had collapsed into a pillow. “Is that going to happen every time I wear that suit?” He asked, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist.

“I was promised a lot of things just a few minutes ago.” was Tony’s response. “Next time, it’s your turn.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aeranor: "Sinful Saturday idea: more AVAC porn. Particularly, Steve and Tony having sex on the pool table at Club A, with Steve being quite toppy and Tony needing to replace the pool table after some rather suspicious looking stains are found."

“Remind me again why we are doing this?” Steve panted as he reached for Tony’s pants. Tony, who was half-dressed and had divested Steve of his clothes, withdrew from where he was sucking a huge mark into Steve’s neck.

“Because I was wearing that jacket you love and you looked like you always do and we’re both horny teenagers?” He responded, tweaking Steve’s nipple and stepping out of his pants as Steve pulled them down.

“Please tell me that you’re at least prepared.” Steve said, picking Tony up and setting up on the pool table. Tony nodded, pointing to his jeans and Steve picked them up, tossing them towards Tony who pulled out both condom and lube before throwing the jeans back on the floor.

Steve came to stand between Tony’s legs, angling to kiss him quickly before pushing him down to lay on the table. Tony lay over the pool table cover and told Steve, “You should be glad that it’s early in the day. Otherwise, we’d have to fuck against the wall or on a chair like uncivilized people.” Steve chuckled and ripped open a lube packet, coating two of his fingers liberally.

Tony loved being fingered and he was very expressive during sex. They both were, really, but where Steve would give out quiet sighs and moans while Tony had his fingers in him, Tony would groan, cry out, and sometimes even yell if Steve twisted his fingers right. Steve was loud while they fucked, calling out Tony’s name and swearing up a storm, and Tony would be the quieter one, giving choked out moans and quiet whines.

Tony was spitting out a constant stream of curses, begging Steve to ‘just fuck him already goddammit’, while Steve patiently thrust three fingers in and out of Tony’s wet heat. He curled his fingers and rubbed softly, watching Tony’s back bow and hearing him cry out. Once Steve deemed him ready, or when Tony had devolved into just begging, Steve rolled on the condom and pushed into Tony.

He gasped, bracing himself on with his hands on Tony’s hips, pushing further inside and feeling Tony’s muscles flutter around him. Tony was making little low moans in the back of his throat and Steve answered with a groan, falling forward as he bottomed out and staying still to let Tony adjust for a moment.

After a second, Tony breathlessly said, “Move, Steve. God, just move.” Steve began to thrust shallowly into Tony, gripping Tony’s hips and biting his lower lip for control.

“Tony, can I..?.” He groaned. Tony nodded, giving permission for what he knew Steve needed. Steve drew out halfway, circled his hips, and then thrust back in forcefully. Tony gasped as Steve set a much faster pace, fucking into him with a desperate need. Tony reached down to grasp at his leaking cock and stroked it in time with Steve’s thrusts. Steve watched as Tony’s body tensed, his mouth dropping open beautifully, and he came all over his hand with a deep groan. Steve felt Tony’s muscles clench around him and he thrust twice more before he too was coming with a cry.

They stayed breathing for a moment but then Steve realized that class would be starting soon and so they had to reluctantly separate, handing each other clothes and cleaning up with paper towels. Tony looked at the pool table and burst into laughter. Steve frowned, wondering what was so funny, and walked over to look.

Tony pointed to the suspicious stains on the table and said, “I think I’m going to have to buy a new one.” Steve rolled his eyes and kissed Tony’s temple as they left for class.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "I totally see Steve as a dirty talker...but equally a praised in bed. Tony likes the dirty talk, it gets him revved up, hard, leaking, and desperate...but praise? Hell, Tony can come untouched just by Steve working him open and praising him - how well he's taking his fingers, how fucking tight and incredible he feels, how Steve can't wait to feel that heat around his cock...."

Tony was spread out completely bare over the sheets, looking absolutely delectable even as he fidgeted slightly under Steve’s admiring gaze. Steve leaned down from where he was straddling Tony’s waist and kissed him on the forehead, saying, “You’re so beautiful, Tony.” before straightening to see Tony’s slight blush and private smile at the words. 

Steve reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table, bringing it with him as he crawled down until he was met with Tony’s cock bobbing invitingly in front of his face. He leaned forward enough to lap at the precome beading at the tip and the sudden, choked-out “S-Steve” that followed.

Steve hummed in response, looking up to meet Tony’s half-lidded gaze. He smiled, reaching for the lube and Tony obediently spread his legs. Steve sat up, drenching two of his fingers in the lube and then circling Tony’s hole with one finger, teasing at the muscle. He slowly slid one finger in, watching Tony’s face tense and then relax. “You’re so good for me, Tony.” He murmured, as he started to move gently, feeling the fluttering of Tony’s muscles around his finger. “You always take me so well. I love watching you like this; you’re so gorgeous.” Tony shuddered at Steve’s words and his body melted into the bed, a soft whine escaping him. 

Steve worked a second finger in, scissoring them and stretching as Tony gasped and writhed on the bed. Steve leaned forward and licked at one of Tony’s nipples, feeling Tony’s body jolt upward with the sensation. He told Tony, “You feel so good around my fingers, Tony. You’re so tight and hot.” He was up to three fingers, kneeling between Tony’s legs and watching his fingers pump in and out of Tony avidly. “If only you could see yourself.”

Tony was openly panting, groaning at Steve’s words and fingers twisted in the sheets. He suddenly shouted as Steve adjusted the angle enough to find his prostate. Steve took the time to milk his prostate, murmuring praise, until Tony was trembling, his cock purple and leaking. Steve leaned forward and whispered, “Come on Tony, let go for me. You look so incredible when you come. I want to feel you clenching around my fingers; you’re going to feel amazing around my cock, all that tight heat. I can’t wait. Come for me, baby.” 

Steve licked and sucked at a nipple as he thrust his fingers at Tony’s prostate and Tony came, sobbing out his release and come striping his and Steve’s chests. Steve whispered about how amazing he was, how well he did, and that Steve loved him as Steve fingered him through the aftershocks.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what we do. 
> 
> We write smut.

Tony wears a lacy red thong. 

He likes the way it feels, smooth and silky next to his skin. None of his lovers have ever known about this and so it remains a secret until one day, Steve sees his shirt ride up as Tony leans over and the edge of the thong peeks out from his jeans. His breath catches and he can’t look away from the sight, totally missing the fact that Nat is trying to talk to him. 

Steve wonders if Tony always wears lacy underwear. He wonders if it was a thong. He imagines Tony spread out on a bed, naked except for his lingerie and his breath catches.

Steve starts to obsess over that bit of lace that he saw and always strains to see if he can see it again peeking out from Tony’s pants. Tony notices that Steve’s been looking at him more lately, but dismisses it. Then, one day, Tony comes into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of low slung tight shorts (it was a suddenly hot day) and unexpectedly runs into Steve who immediately flushes all over when he realizes that Tony’s red lace underwear can be seen quite obviously, stretching over his hipbones as the shorts curve around the lower part of his hips. 

He looks up and Tony’s smirking at him. Of course Tony hadn’t missed the direction of Steve’s heated gaze. Tony opens his mouth to comment but Steve silences him with a bruising kiss that pushes Tony against the refrigerator with a low thud. Tony’s mouth opens under him, pliant and needy, nipping at his lower lip and sucking on his tongue as a promise. Steve groans, pulling back and undoing Tony’s shorts, stripping them off with one efficient move. 

The hard line of Tony’s cock was clearly visible under the red lacy fabric that sported a rapidly growing damp spot where precome was seeping through. Steve’s mouth watered and he dropped to his knees, mouthing at the lace straining to contain Tony’s erection. Tony gasped, head falling back and hand clutching at Steve’s hair.

Steve sucked at Tony’s cock through the fabric, eliciting small groans and whispered “Steve"s from the man. He pulled down the lacy thong, letting Tony’s cock spring free and then leaned forward to suck at the head, precome salty on his lips. He hollowed his cheeks, taking Tony into his mouth and rubbing his tongue against a particularly tender spot that had Tony muffling a shout into his fist. Steve pulled back, "I want to hear you.” he said, looking up at Tony’s eyes, the pupils blown wide. 

“But the others….?” Tony asked, breathless. 

“Let them hear.” Steve smirked before diving back down, taking Tony all the way to the root and sucking hard. Tony shouted, slamming a palm against the refrigerator and gripping Steve’s hair tightly. 

Steve set a fast pace; the sight of Tony spread out against the refrigerator and crying out his name caused the want curling in his belly to flush through every part of him. His pants were getting restrictive and Steve reached down to palm at his cock through them while tracing a throbbing vein with his tongue. Steve’s name was a mantra on Tony’s lips and Steve could tell that Tony was close. 

“Steve, I’m gonna…” Tony said breathlessly, trying to pull Steve’s head back. Steve ignored Tony’s half-hearted attempts and reached up to brush a dry finger over Tony’s hole, pressing slightly. Tony’s back bowed at the welcome, but sudden, intrusion and he HOWLED as he came in sudden spurts down Steve’s throat. Steve sucked at Tony’s cock, milking him dry, until Tony pushed him away weakly, slumped against the refrigerator


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cinnamonrollbucky: "So...I had a bad day. Can I have some Steve/Tony sin? My only request is that there be fluff. ALL of the fluff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on painkillers. No judging.

Tony stretched out next to Steve on the blanket, relaxing in the warmth of the sun dancing across his skin. Steve smiled, eyes still closed and hands folded underneath his head, at the feeling of Tony’s body next to his. Tony had just finished throwing away the last bits of trash from their picnic and they still had quite a while before either of them had to be somewhere so they took a moment to enjoy the pleasantly sun-kissed day of spring.

After a moment, Steve rolled on his side to look down at Tony, propping his head up on one elbow. “Hello there.” Tony opened one eye, the easy smile on his face bringing Steve no small amount of joy as well as the fact that Tony had taken off his sunglasses and laid them with their picnic bag. 

It had taken a long time before Tony was comfortable enough with Steve to take off his armor and pull down his walls and let Steve appreciate the brilliant, kind, and adorable man. Steve felt a swell of affection for Tony’s place in his life and leaned down to kiss him gently. Tony reached up to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck, mouth opening to deepen the kiss as Steve was pulled down on top of him. 

Steve laughed a little breathlessly as he settled between Tony’s legs, kissing down Tony’s neck while a hand moved to his waist to slide underneath his shirt, caressing the soft skin hidden there. Tony shivered, wrapping his legs around Steve and pulling him closer. “I thought you weren’t listening when I mentioned my list.” He said, eyes twinkling.

Steve shrugged lightly. “When my boyfriend says he wants outdoor sex, who am I to deny him?” Tony rolled his eyes, kissing Steve softly before canting his hips upwards suddenly, a light groan spilling from Steve’s lips as he did so.

Reaching down, Tony flicked open the button on Steve’s jeans, reaching inside to grasp his rapidly hardening cock. Steve gasped, hips jerking as Tony stroked the silken smooth length, rubbing lightly at the precome gathering at the head. Steve rested his weight on his hands next to Tony’s head, panting for a moment as Tony twisted his hand slowly, tracing a pulsing vein teasingly with a finger.

Steve glared at Tony who smiled innocently, his hand still wrapped tightly around Steve. Looking down, Steve could see how it affected Tony as well and he smirked, rubbing a palm against the bulge in Tony’s pants. A low groan from Tony was all it took before he was batting Tony’s hand away and quickly pulling down Tony’s pants and underwear, leaving them pushed to his knees before pushing down his own pants to mid-thigh. Spitting on his hand, he took them both in one big hand, the friction of their cocks against each other feeding the flames of arousal.

Tony’s head fell back against the blanket, the soft ground only emitting a soft thump as his head came against it. “Steve.” He said, breathlessly. An answering moan encouraged him to surge upwards, kissing Steve messily. They stayed close together, not even kissing but just panting into each other’s mouths as Steve jerked them off. Tony came with a muffled cry while Steve buried his face in Tony’s neck and kissed the skin there as he spilled over his hand onto Tony’s shirt.

After a few languidly exchanged kisses, Tony looked down at their chests and remarked, “And you made fun of me for wanting to bring extra napkins.” Steve rested his forehead against Tony’s and chuckled, letting the spring breeze ruffle their hair and cool off their warm skin.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Precious: *gets a sudden thought*
> 
> Precious: Tony in thigh high socks which he wears with Steve’s oversize dress shirts and he just walks around like this on lazy days because it’s comfy and he likes it. 
> 
> Precious: Steve likes it too. *wink wink*
> 
> Precious: Okay bye.

See, but Tony knows that Steve is a possessive man. He sees how Steve’s eyes are drawn to the slight bump in his shirts where his dog tags lay hidden. Or when Tony refers to himself as Steve’s boyfriend, he sees the reaction it causes. He definitely notices how Steve licks his lips when Tony’s shirt rides up and the bruises from Steve’s fingertips on Tony’s hips become visible.

Yes, Steve is a possessive man and Tony takes advantage of that wholeheartedly. 

So when he comes sauntering out into the kitchen wearing Steve’s shirt, socks, and his dog tags (and nothing else), he doesn’t even look at Steve. He can practically feel the heated gaze travelling down his body and he represses a shiver of delight while he makes coffee. He makes a show of turning around and draping himself across the counter, smirking into his coffee cup at the sight of Steve’s dilated pupils and tight grip on his pencil.

“Morning, Steve.” He said casually. 

“That’s my shirt.” Ah, straight to the point. Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

“It looked comfortable.”

“Those are my socks.”

“My feet were cold.” Steve stood and was suddenly in Tony’s space, crowding him against the counter.

“That’s my shampoo.” He sounded almost surprised, burying his nose in Tony’s dark curls. Tony let the corner of his mouth turn up as he put down his coffee mug.

“I like the way yours smells.” 

“Liar.” Steve said casually, no bite in his voice, while his arms wrapped around Tony and came to rest on his ass.

“And you’re not wearing any underwear.” Steve breathed as he kneaded Tony’s flesh in his hands. Tony bit back a groan as Steve pulled Tony flush against his body, the soft fabric of Steve’s sweatpants doing nothing to hide how Tony’s choice of clothes was affecting him. Steve picked Tony up, setting up on the counter and standing between his legs, kissing him passionately. 

“You smell like me in my clothes with my name on your chest.” Steve growled, grinding slowly against him. “You have no idea what you do to me, Tony.” A smile crossed Tony’s face as he let his head fall back and Steve began sucking a mark into his favorite spot on Tony’s neck. 

“Speak for yourself, Steve. How am I supposed to resist playing with a blonde Adonis in sweatpants?” Tony’s chuckle was cut off with a groan as Steve reached under his shirt to wrap his hand around Tony’s cock. 

“Is this all for my benefit?” He asked Tony, stroking him slowly. He twisted his hand the way he knew Tony liked it and used his thumb to gather a bead of precome before bringing it up to his mouth to taste. Tony watched him with lust-darkened eyes. “Do you only wear these tags” he hooked a finger through them, “for me?”

Tony’s breath hitched as Steve sped up his strokes, letting go of the dog tags with his other hand and using it instead to pinch and roll Tony’s nipples between his fingers. Tony took a moment to try to compose himself and then shook his head. “You know I love wearing them, Steve.” He answered, voice only shuddering slightly as Steve pressed his thumb against his slit and traced a throbbing vein with a blunt nail. 

“Yes, because they tell people that you are mine.” Steve flashed a sharp grin, leaning forward to bite at a nipple while Tony’s muscles clenched and he came with a cry over Steve’s shirt as Steve watched in satisfaction, coaxing him through the aftershocks. 

They kissed fiercely until Steve pulled back with a bite to Tony’s lower lip before picking Tony up and walking with him to their room. Tony looked startled at the sudden movement but then a smug look came over his face and he wrapped his arms tightly around Steve’s neck and held on.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emrie: Steve being secretly jealous of Iron Man fanboys who get to take picture with Tony, and get his autographs, and openly admire Tony
> 
> Emrie: GO

“Steve, this absolutely harmless young man would like to know why you are glaring at him?” Tony’s eyebrow was raised and his arms were placed firmly on his hips. The young man in question shuffled closer to Tony for protection from the ferocity of Steve’s appearance and Steve’s eyebrows drew further together. 

“I’m not glaring.” He grumbled. “I’m just…watching.” Tony’s face wore a bemused expression as he hummed noncommittally in response, turning away from Steve and resuming his conversation with the young man. Steve tried to ignore the way the fan touched Tony’s arm or how he gushed about Tony’s suit. The pleased look on Tony’s face did nothing to soothe his temper and when the fan asked for a photo and Tony happily acquiesced, Steve blew a sigh of relief, knowing that the end of their interaction was at hand.

Then the fan pressed close to Tony, sliding a hand around to cup Tony’s ass through his jeans and pressing their faces together, smiling at the camera happily. Tony looked startled for a moment before his face smoothed out into his public grin, shying away slightly from the fan. Steve’s hands balled into fists and he looked away, determined not to make a scene in the middle of the sidewalk, as Tony said goodbye, waving away the fan’s thanks.

“Aw.” Tony said, looking at his hand. “He slipped me his number; that’s cute. Too bad I make it a habit of not sleeping with fans. Too messy.” He added, looking over at Steve and noticing the tension in his frame. He frowned. “Something wrong?”

“You have a lot of fans..” Steve clenched his jaw. 

Tony was watching him warily as they walked towards the car. “Yes.” He said slowly. “So do you.” 

“Yes but mine don’t….” Steve struggled to find the words. “grope me as much.” Tony’s eyebrows shot up. 

“What.” He said, flatly. They had reached the car and Tony leaned against it, arms crossed defensively and an unbelieving expression on his face. 

“Can we discuss this later?” Steve hissed, looking around the sidewalk. Tony narrowed his eyes and cocked his head before seemingly coming to an internal decision and nodding.

Steve expected that Tony would interrogate him immediately when they got back to the Tower but instead Tony just looked at him shrewdly before giving him a kiss on the cheek and disappearing into the workshop. Steve had relaxed and thought that possibly he had gotten away without having a discussion about his reaction.

It wasn’t until that evening that he found out how very wrong he was and how very sneaky his boyfriend could be.

Tony tapped his fingers, telling him, “I’m ready” and Steve obligingly removed them, wiping them on the sheets. Tony sank down onto Steve’s cock, sighing out his pleasure while reminding Steve, “Now we’re going to have to change the sheets.” Steve surged up to kiss Tony messily.

“Don’t care.” He murmured against Tony’s mouth, the words turning into a groan as Tony began to move. The sweet drag of Tony’s inner muscles on his cock was perfect and Steve held onto Tony’s hips, thrusting upwards to meet every one of Tony’s movements. He was rewarded with a cry and Tony’s hand coming forward to brace himself on Steve’s chest.

Steve would never get tired of watching Tony ride him. His mouth fell open and moans fell from his kiss-swollen reddened lips as the muscles of his arms and legs rippled under tanned, golden skin. The curve of his neck was just begging to be marked and his back bowed perfectly as Steve snapped his hips.

Then suddenly, Tony stopped. He planted his knees and sank down firmly, letting Steve bottom out inside him and staring determinedly into Steve’s eyes. Steve let out a whine and shifted his hips, eliciting a small gasp from Tony who tightened his thighs around Steve’s chest. “Talk, Rogers.” He demanded. Steve felt a surge of pride, frustration, lust, and fear at Tony’s plan. He avoided Tony’s eyes and prepared to lift Tony up before Tony stopped him with a word.

“No.” Steve halted his movements, snapping his eyes up to meet Tony’s resolute ones. “We are talking about this.”

“This is unnecessary Tony.” Steve snarled.

“You’ve been avoiding this subject for weeks, Steve, now talk!” Tony leaned forward, not allowing Steve to run away from the situation. “Every time we go out and one of my fans comes up, you glare at them like you wish they would spontaneously combust. Like the guy this afternoon.” Steve huffed out a breath. Tony gestured in a frustrated manner. “See?”

Steve pressed his lips into a thin line before breathing in deeply and admitting, “I don’t like sharing.” He glanced up to see Tony watching him with a puzzled expression. “I don’t like the fans having their hands all over you. I don’t like watching them grope you in public. I don’t like watching them ooze over you when I know you’re mine.” Steve rolled his hips to punctuate the last word and Tony’s breath hitched just slightly. “It’s irrational but I don’t like it.” Steve’s voice was quieter and he looked up to meet Tony’s eyes.

Tony thought for a moment before leaning down to press a closed mouth kiss to Steve’s lips. “I understand.” He said, pulling back just enough to speak. “How do you think I feel when those magazines run speculations on who you’re dating this week or when those cougars hang off your every word at galas?” Steve was stunned.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked. Tony shrugged.

“Not my place. We’re public figures, Steve, and you didn’t want to be public with this” he gestured between them. “yet so it’s not my place to tell them they can’t flirt with you.” Steve grimaced and Tony leaned down to kiss him again. “Doesn’t mean that you being possessive isn’t incredibly hot.” Steve looked up to see Tony waggle his eyebrows with a smirk.

“Yeah?” He breathed, feeling a burst of desire at Tony’s answering nod. “Well then I should probably tell you that I hate it when you flirt at SI galas. It makes me want to drag you into a corner and fuck you until you call out my name loud enough for everyone in the room to hear you.” Tony was stunned at the sudden turn of events, a flush rising to his cheeks as Steve continued, his softened cock taking interest in the proceedings. “I want to bite into your neck and mark you where everyone can see. I want to fuck you raw until every time you sit the next day, you think of me and you think of us.”

Tony took a shuddering breath. “Steve.” He gasped out as Steve sat up, his rapidly hardening cock filling Tony again as Steve continued to murmur into Tony’s ear.

“One day, I’m going to tell the world you’re mine. And that day, I’m going to bring you home and fuck you hard against the wall. I’ll make you come on my cock and then I’ll put you on the bed and lick my come out of you until you’re hard again and then fuck you again, fill you full for me.”

“Oh god.” Tony groaned, as Steve thrust his hips up, hitting his prostate.

“I’m going to fuck you until you see stars, Tony. I’m going to ruin you for anyone else.” Tony whined and Steve tipped him over, laying him out on the bed and spreading his legs to kneel between them, thrusting back inside Tony.

He fucked Tony hard, eliciting moans and bitten off curses from the genius. He whispered dirty thoughts into Tony’s ear, things he loved about seeing Tony laid out for him, just for him. Tony whined as Steve bit and sucked a dark bruise into his neck, reveling in the sight of his mark on Tony’s skin.

Tony came beautifully, his back arched and come striping his chest while he cried out Steve’s name. His muscles clenched around Steve and he gasped against Tony’s neck, emptying himself inside Tony.

A few weeks later, Steve accidentally outed them by punching a guy, who had stalked Tony across town trying to proposition and fondle him, in the middle of the street, telling him to “Get the fuck off my boyfriend!”. Pictures of the scene showed a very amused looking Tony holding onto a furious Steve’s arm while the bleeding stalker was taken away.

Tony had several bite marks on his neck for the press conference the next day.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me:Okay but Tony showing up to spar with Steve in Cap booty shorts.  
> Me:With the shield right over the crotch.  
> Me: They get quite a work out in if you know what I mean *wink wink*  
> Emrie: KATIE IS THE QUEEN OF THE SINNERS AND I AM SO OK WITH THIS

“Had enough?” Steve panted, fists still raised. Bucky tossed sweat slick strands of hair out of his face before jerking his head towards the gym door. 

“No, I just think you’ll be distracted in about 30 seconds and I really don’t want to be here when that happens.” He slipped through the slats of the ring and walked out the door quickly, nodding to Tony who stood lounging in the doorway. 

Steve followed behind Bucky, eyes raking over Tony’s form. He stood leaning against the wall clad in only a tight, navy pair of shorts that barely covered the tops of his lean thighs, much less his ass. The shorts were an appealing sight but what really caught Steve’s attention was the symbol in the top left corner: his shield. 

Steve’s breath caught. Tony had worn shirts, sweatshirts, and even a swimsuit with Steve’s symbol on it. He knew that Steve loved seeing his imprint on Tony’s body, that it reminded him of just who Tony chose, that they belonged to each other. Steve could be possessive and Tony loved it, took advantage of it at every opportunity.

Steve stalked closer, his eyes fixated on the shield poised over the growing bulge in the skin tight shorts. Tony’s eyes were dilated as he seemed to unconsciously arch towards Steve, his body begging to be touched. Steve reached out and laid a palm tentatively over the shield, looking up and meeting Tony’s eyes. When he saw the naked want there, he pulled Tony roughly towards him, their mouths meeting in a biting kiss. 

“Please tell me you brought lube with you.” Steve said breathlessly, crowding Tony against the wall and bracketing him in with his arms. Tony’s lips quirked up in a grin and he chuckled. 

“Now, Steve, when have you known me to not be prepared?” He gestured towards a rack of drawers and Steve strode over to it, stripping down to his underwear and leaving a trail of clothes on the way. He returned carrying a bottle of lube only to be stopped suddenly by the sight of Tony spread out invitingly against the wall for him. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Well?” he asked saucily. Steve shook himself and quickly crossed the remaining distance between them, plastering his chest against Tony’s and latching his mouth onto the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder.

Tony groaned, his head falling back in pleasure and a leg curling around Steve’s thigh. Steve picked him up and pushed him against the wall, Tony’s legs wrapping around his waist easily. They both moaned as their hard cocks slid against each other, finding blessed friction for a moment. He reached down and pressed a finger against Tony’s hole only to find it slipped in easily. He looked up, surprised. Tony was watching him with an amused smirk.

“I had an inkling of what your reaction might be when you saw this.” He said in response to Steve’s unanswered question. Steve huffed out a laugh and leaned up to kiss Tony. After a moment, Tony broke the kiss, whispering against Steve’s mouth, “Well, Captain? Are you going to fuck me or not?” 

Steve growled, sliding the lube on his hands and his precome over his cock before lining up and pushing into Tony. He slid inside, reveling in the exquisite feeling of Tony’s muscles yielding to him. Tony gasped as Steve bottomed out, his cock brushing against Steve’s abs in glorious friction. 

Steve fucked into him, setting a rough pace that left Tony keening as Steve bit and sucked on Tony’s neck. “You tease.” Steve groaned. “You fucking tease; you know I love seeing my shield on you. I love knowing that you’re mine to fuck, mine to mark, mine to keep.” 

“Yes.” Tony gasped out, hands scrambling over Steve’s back, leaving light scratch marks in their wake. “Yours.” Steve made a low sound in his throat and reached between them, stroking Tony in time with his thrusts.

“Then come for me.” Tony obeyed, arching his back prettily and crying out as he striped both his and Steve’s chest with come. Steve thrust once, twice more before finding his release with a groan of Tony’s name. 

They took a moment to breathe with Steve’s head pressed into Tony’s neck and Tony’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist before Tony broke the silence. 

“You know, I think I saw a Captain America thong…”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dreamcatchersdaughter: "Is Winteriron or Stuckony a prompt you'd be willing to take, because the world could always use some more winteriron porn? I tried looking for approved pairings but couldn't find any. If not thats cool. But if you do: Bucky ass man extraordinaire falling for Tony's beautiful bubble butt and seducing the hell out of him."

Bucky looked up from his cereal only to be met with the enticing sight of Tony bent over in nothing but his tight, red boxer briefs. Something Bucky had learned rapidly upon his arrival in the tower was that Tony didn’t mind walking around the Tower naked or in underwear. In fact, if he had clothes on, it was a miracle and he was rewarded with “You’re not naked” cookies. 

Something Bucky also discovered was that Tony had the roundest, firmest bubble butt in existence. Bucky had thought his ability to blush had been drilled out of him along with what remained of his innocence but the first time Tony had sauntered into a room with a thong snapped tightly around his hips, he was proven very, very wrong. Tony’s ass was the perfect size to fit into Bucky’s hands and if Bucky dreamed of fucking Tony with his fingers while his metal arm held him down? Well, that was between him and the curses he muffled into the pillow at night before spilling over his hand.

Patience was never really one of Bucky’s virtues and he hadn’t quite captured the charm of James Buchanan Barnes that Steve described in detail on their morning runs. So when Tony bent over and the red material stretched invitingly over his ass, allowing Bucky to follow every shift and curve of the muscle with his eyes, that was that.

Bucky stood up from the table, dropping the spoon with a clank. Tony looked over his shoulder, not bothering to stand up from where he was investigating a cupboard. “Hey, Barnes. Intense look you got there. Something on your mind?”

Bucky stalked over to stand behind Tony, placing his hands tentatively on Tony’s hips as Tony froze. “Uh.” He said, eloquently, standing but not dislodging Bucky’s hands. Bucky crowded him against the counter, pressing against Tony’s ass and tilting his head down to mouth hot and wet kisses along the back of Tony’s neck. Tony shivered, his hands bracing himself against the counter and pushing back against Bucky, grinding his ass against the hard line of Bucky’s cock. 

A gasp tore from Bucky’s mouth and his fingers flexed in their grip on Tony’s waist. He let his metal hand drift forward to tease at the prominent bulge in Tony’s underwear while his other hand turned Tony’s face to allow for Bucky to capture his lips in a messy kiss. He coaxed Tony into full hardness while his other hand ran over his chest, thumbing and pinching at a nipple or grasping gently at his throat. 

When Tony was thrusting back against him, eyes closed and head thrown back against Bucky’s shoulder, moaning out his appreciation, and a damp spot of precome was quickly darkening the red material of his underwear, then Bucky withdrew his hand and dropped to his knees. He stripped Tony’s tight briefs down and Tony stepped out of them, glancing over his shoulder curiously. Bucky answered his look with a smirk before pushing on Tony’s thighs, murmuring “Spread your legs.” Tony’s eyes widened but he obeyed, spreading them until he was splayed out obscenely against the counter, bracing himself with his hands.

Bucky surveyed the tantalizing image before him before leaning forward and spreading Tony’s ass, kneading the muscle in his hands appreciatively and giving him a bite on one cheek. Tony jerked with a groan and Bucky soothed the reddened skin with a flick of his tongue. He breathed warm air over Tony’s hole and he could feel the tremble that ripped through Tony’s body in reaction. 

One lick and Tony was already panting, a small whimper coming out of his mouth as Bucky stiffened his tongue and pushed into him. Bucky slowly fucked Tony with his tongue, flattening it and spreading him wider, shudders and short keening noises wracking through Tony’s body. Leaning back, Bucky circled his hole with a metal finger, pleased at the quivering muscles of Tony’s thighs and arms. 

He slid in a metal finger, relishing the way Tony opened up before him. He avidly watched his finger disappear into the puckered flesh of Tony’s hole and twisted it just enough to cause a short cry to burst from Tony’s lips. Sucking a mark into the supple flesh of Tony’s ass, he reached around with his other hand and stroked Tony’s leaking cock. Tony stilled for a moment, every muscle tense, before coming in hot bursts over Bucky’s hand, a muffled cry accompanying his release.

Bucky stroked him through the aftershocks, then stood, licking the come off his fingers. Tony watched him out of the corner of his eyes, slumped exhaustedly against the counter. “Jesus, Bucky.” He croaked out.

Bucky smirked, satisfied at the performance. “You wanna tell me what that was about?” Tony asked, pushing himself up and leaning on his side.

Bucky shrugged. “What can I say, I’m an ass man.” Tony blushed. Bucky winked at him then looked pointedly down where his sweatpants were noticeably tented. “Feel up for round two?” Tony nodded fervently, grabbing Bucky’s hand and pulling him out of the kitchen, leaving the discarded red underwear on the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for rouge-winter because smut is my go-to gift :)

Steve loved lazy Sunday afternoons in the Tower. No supervillain interruptions; just the team quietly going about their business, playing games or shopping or whatever they had decided to do that day. Steve’s favorite thing to do was to curl up to draw on a large chair by a window that spanned the entire height of the wall in the living room and rest in the sunshine of midday.

That particular Sunday found Steve in the chair, absently sketching and watching the city down below. Bruce was curled up on the couch, absently flicking through the channels. The rest of the team was…somewhere and Tony was in the workshop, of course. He would come up in a few hours for air and then Steve could whisk him away for some delightful evening sex. Steve smiled just thinking about it and looked down at his sketchpad full of Tony’s sparkling eyes, dexterous hands, and sneaky grins.

Not 20 minutes later, Tony came walking into the room, tank top clinging to his skin and jeans slung low around his waist. Steve felt a shiver run through him; he had always loved Tony’s work clothes and the way it showed off Tony’s glistening muscles as he deftly worked his machinery (not a euphemism no matter how many times Tony may cackle when Steve said it).

Steve stared down at his sketchbook, mind no longer focused on anything but the lean lines of Tony’s body.

“Everything okay, Steve?” A voice cut through his very impure thoughts and he looked up to see Tony leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, his tongue darting out to lick the tip of, oh god, was that a lollipop?

Steve made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. The corner of Tony’s mouth twitched and he raised an eyebrow. “You really look like you’re having some difficulty there. Stuck on a sketch?” He asked before sucking the lollipop into his mouth, his lips red from the juice and his cheeks hollowing perfectly. Steve watched, mesmerized for a moment until he realized Tony had asked a question. He flushed and answered, “Just the usual stuff.”

Tony slid the popsicle out of his mouth with a pop and winked at Steve. “Well the usual ‘stuff’ would be happy to pose for you right now. Especially if you were interested in doing some…body studies.” He licked up the lollipop slowly, keeping eye contact with Steve and letting his tongue curl around the tip invitingly. Steve swallowed hard. Bruce looked between them, feeling the tension in the room, and stood up, turning off the tv. “I’m going to, uh, go anywhere else.” He said before fleeing.

Tony threw his lollipop into the trash can sitting in behind him before straightening and stalking towards Steve, a predatory gleam in his eye. He came up to the chair, licking his lips lasciviously and straddling Steve’s lap, placing the sketchbook and pencil to the side. Steve swallowed, his eyes flicking down to see how obvious Tony’s nipples were underneath the threadbare tank top and the jut of Tony’s hipbones peaked out from underneath his low-slung jeans. He rolled his hips against Steve’s just to watch Steve’s eyes dilate and his breath catch.

Steve raised his hands, prepared to grasp Tony’s hips and grind against him, but Tony smacked his wrists, raising up on his knees to hover over Steve tantalizingly. “Tony.” Steve groaned.

“Oh so NOW you want sex.” Tony scoffed. Steve stopped wriggling underneath him and frowned.

“I don’t remember saying I didn’t want sex?” He offered, confused but the arousal clouding his thoughts made it difficult to think.

Tony had the audacity to reach up and brush a nipple over his shirt while explaining, “I propositioned you at least twice quite obviously but I’ll grant you the third wasn’t quite so direct.” He paused, looking down at a flushed Steve before stripping off his tank and tossing it behind him. “Apparently my words aren’t enough to convince you to stay and have workshop sex.” He rolled a nipple between his fingers, hitching his breath as he felt jolts of pleasure running down his spine. “Maybe this might convince you to fuck me.”

Steve’s eyes were dilated until only a ring of blue was evident in his eyes. “Tony.” He whispered, reaching up but his hands were slapped away again.

“No, you didn’t want this so no touching for you.” Tony popped the button on his jeans, sliding down the zipper slowly and enticingly. “You get to watch.” The flush on Steve’s face was darker and his cock was straining against the zipper on his pants. He grabbed the armrests of the chair tightly, obeying Tony’s orders to look and not touch, despite his yearning to run his hands over Tony’s skin, licking the salty sweat off his neck and leaving a mark on his collarbone.

Tony pulled both underwear and jeans down to mid-thigh, his freed cock dripping precome onto Steve’s shirt. He stroked his cock once, circling the head and gathering the precome on his hand. He sighed with pleasure, his head tipping back before starting to jerk off in earnest, his hand caressing his cock firmly while the other reached down and rolled his balls, pressing against his perineum.

Tony spread his legs as far as he could, little moans emitting from his lips. Steve bit his lip in an effort to keep his hands on the chair, watching the flush work its way down Tony’s chest. Tony was panting, his hand twisting and coaxing just the way he liked it.

“Want to know what I’m imagining, Steve?” he mumbled, eyes opening a slit and staring down at his boyfriend.

“What.” Steve breathed, transfixed on the sight in front of him.

“I’m thinking about your cock inside me, filling me over and over again until I’m dripping with your come. If I just let you fuck me until you were spent, how many times do you think you could come inside me, Steve? Fucking me with your come around your cock, slipping out of my ass and sliding down my thighs? Do you want to claim me, Steve?” Tony’s voice had slipped into a sultry, low purr, his hips thrusting into his hand, broken-off gasps occasionally interrupting his speech.

Steve groaned, his hips bucking and seeking friction involuntarily. “Yes, god yes. Tony.” He moaned, arms shaking against the chair.

Tony smiled, feeling the flush down in his belly. “Open wide.” He warned Steve before crying out as his back bowed and his head was thrown back as he came. His cock jerked in his hand, stripes of come splashing across Steve’s face, wet and hot against his skin.

Tony slumped over Steve, trembling and spent. Steve released his grip on the armrests, unconsciously noting the finger-shaped dents that remained. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of Tony’s come before sliding a finger through it and sucking it clean. A groan interrupted him and he looked up with a grin to see Tony’s gaze transfixed on his face and finger.

“Have I paid for my mistake?” Steve asked, gathering more come on a finger and licking it off. Tony made a strangled noise. “How about next time you want sex, you just ask for it instead of being such a goddamned cocktease?”

Tony shot him a tired smirk. “Oh don’t pretend that you didn’t like it.” His gaze drifted down to the bulge in Steve’s pants. “Shall we take care of that?”

Steve used the armrest cover to wipe his face off quickly, despite Tony’s wrinkled nose and complaints of, “People sit there, Steve!” He quickly sat up, sliding his hands underneath Tony’s thighs and hoisting him up as Steve stood, Tony wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist.

“Onwards, great stallion!” Tony called, pointing to the elevator. Steve gave him a Look.

“I will drop you. I can fuck my hand too, you know.” The sound of Tony’s laughter followed them into the elevator and up to the penthouse.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "Sin prompt: First time they try toys in the bedroom and Steve discovers just how much he loves to use certain toys on Tony."

Tony spread the assortment on the bed, cheeks flushing slightly as he turned to face Steve. “That’s all of them.”

Steve eyed them, assessing his various options. “Have you used all of them?” He asked, picking up a leather paddle and weighing it in his hands. Tony shrugged, running a hand along the length of a fairly massive vibrator.

“Some have been used on me, some I’ve used on others, most I’ve used on myself.” Steve drew in a sharp breath at Tony’s words, imagining him spread out on those silk sheets and fucking himself on the vibrator, muffling his cries into a pillow. Tony smirked at him from under his lashes as if he knew what was floating through Steve’s mind. Then again, he probably did know.

“So, Steve,” Tony purred, draping himself over Steve’s chest with an arm around his neck, pulling him down so that their faces were almost touching, “which one of these would you like to use? Do you want to fuck me with this?” He ran his fingertips gently down the dark blue vibrator. “Or would you rather tie me up and spank me?” He caressed the paddle still dangling in Steve’s hand. Steve knew he was flushing as Tony rolled his hips against Steve’s just enough that Steve could feel the hot line of Tony’s cock hard in his pants. “Mmm or do you want to use this and fuck me ‘til I scream?” Tony pulled back and raised a crooked finger from which dangled a triple cock ring and a vibrating cock ring. 

Steve had choked when Tony’s breath had brushed his ear and coughed slightly at the idea of what Tony was offering. Tony had explained all of the toys lying on the bed and how the three-looped ring was meant to encircle his balls and cock. Tony had smiled a little in remembrance before thoroughly reassuring Steve that it was well worth it. Steve nodded, breathless, and Tony grinned before moving to sweep the toys off the bed, grabbing the chrome triple crown and kneeling before Steve.

He carefully slid the ring down as Steve willed himself not to get an erection, looking up at the ceiling and focusing on anything but the cool slide of metal down his cock. Tony massaged his balls as he slid the other metal rings around them, admiring the way the gleaming metal cradled Steve’s cock and wrapping around his balls. “Oh god, Tony.” Steve groaned, looking down to see Tony’s lust-darkened eyes watching Steve’s cock harden in the rings. Tony leaned forward to rest his lips against the head; Steve felt his precome pulsing out onto them, making Tony’s lips shiny in the light from the lamp.

Steve’s breath caught and he pulled Tony to a standing position, taking his time undressing Tony, running his hands down Tony’s arms as he pulled off Tony’s shirt and kissing down his throat while sliding two hands into his pants to grasp Tony’s ass firmly. Tony arched into Steve at his touch and a soft moan fell from his lips. Steve’s body ran hot at the moan and he quickly divested Tony of his pants before sliding his hands underneath Tony’s bare thighs and ass, lifting him into the air. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist with his arms still slung around his neck and ground against Steve, making shuddering little groans at the friction.

Steve tossed Tony onto the bed, the other cock ring bouncing and almost falling off before Steve caught it, setting it on the side table with a wicked gleam in his eye. Tony lounged against the pillows, licking his lips and stroking his cock as Steve undressed, unabashedly admiring the gleaming skin that was revealed. Steve crawled onto the bed, kneeling between Tony’s thighs with a hungry look.

He leaned forward and licked the head of Tony’s cock, savoring the salty taste of his precome as Tony yelped. Smirking, Steve slowly lowered his mouth down until his nose touched the trimmed dark, curly hair and Tony was breathing hard. The hot slick of Steve’s mouth surrounding him was enough to cause Tony to grasp the sheets with both hands and struggle to prevent himself from thrusting up. Steve sucked until his cheeks hollowed and then drew up before sliding back down, his tongue tracing a throbbing vein.

Tony shook and writhed as Steve used every trick in the book to make Tony come, sliding his tongue on the underside of his cock and flicking it up to tease at the slit. Tony only had time to gasp out a warning before he came, shooting into Steve’s mouth and clenching the sheets until his knuckles were white.

Steve pulled off, licking his lips and looking pleased with himself. Tony looked down at Steve’s reddened, swollen lips, the predatory glint in his eye and groaned, his head falling back on the pillows. He felt a silicone ring surround his tender cock and slide down; he gasped as hips bucked and a whine permeating the still air. He felt rather than heard Steve’s chuckle against his hip followed by a gentle nip at his hipbone. Suddenly Tony felt a vibration stimulating his balls and he cried out, his eyes flying open to focus on Steve, who was sitting back on his heels and watching Tony’s reaction avidly, his finger on the button of the remote and his interest obvious as his cock jumped, the silver rings restricting the movement.

“Steve!” Tony gasped. Steve hummed before getting off the bed to grab the lube out of the bedside table drawer, leaving Tony to writhe and sob on the sheets, his spent cock trying valiantly to get hard again from the stimulation. Steve got back onto the bed, spreading Tony’s legs and laying between them, ignoring his own erection and breathing hot air over Tony’s hole. A lube slicked finger teased at his entrance before sliding inside slowly, Tony whimpering at the burn. Steve fucked him with his finger before adding a second, teasing Tony, only brushing his prostate occasionally to wrench a keening moan from him.

“I’m ready oh god Steve, I’m ready!” Tony cried, his entire body trembling. Steve maneuvered into a kneeling position, spreading Tony’s legs farther and leaning forward to slide them over his shoulders before pressing a kiss against Tony’s lips. He wiped off the excess lube onto his cock, lining up and thrusting into Tony in one smooth motion, the tight, hot heat surrounding his achingly hard cock. Steve leaned over Tony, gripping his hips tightly and panting, attempting to avoid coming too quickly.

Tony whined and tried to push down onto Steve’s cock but the lack of leverage prevented him from getting what he wanted. “Steve.” He said, breathless. “For the love of god, fuck me.”

Steve pulled out and drove his hips forward, jolting Tony and sliding him up the bed. Another hard plunge into him had Tony crying out and gripping Steve’s hands on his waist. Steve started to fuck Tony in earnest, powerful thrusts angled to stroke across Tony’s prostate, causing Tony to wail at the ceiling as his back arched and his muscles clenched. The silicone ring around his cock prevented Tony from coming and shudders wracked his body from the double pressure of the vibration stimulating his balls and the strokes across his prostate.

Tony was hard now, his cock dripping precome across his belly and Steve growled out Tony’s name before his hips snapped hard, his balls attempted to draw up inside the metal rings, and he came hard, painting Tony’s wall with his come and shouting his pleasure at the ceiling, his head thrown back and tremors rushing through him.

Coming back to himself, Steve felt Tony sobbing under him. “Please, Steve, please. I need to come fuck please!”

Steve turned off the vibrations with the remote and reached down to remove the cock ring from Tony’s purpled and leaking cock. “You did so well, Tony.” He breathed, pulling out from inside Tony as another shudder shook the brunet’s body. “Come for me.” He whispered, leaning down for a kiss and wrapping a slick, warm hand around Tony. Two, three strokes later and Tony was coming in white, wet stripes over his chest, howling Steve’s name at the ceiling, his hands clutching at Steve’s shoulders as Steve sucked a mark into his neck, covering Tony’s shaking body with his own.

Steve kissed and licked at Tony’s neck as he came down from his orgasm, an occasional shudder rushing through his body. He tugged Steve’s head up and they kissed, long and slow before Steve extracted himself and stood, pulling his softened cock out of the triple crown and walking stiffly to the bathroom. He was back a moment later with a warm cloth, wiping them both down carefully and placing the rings on the bedside table, tossing the rag in the general direction of the bathroom.

Steve turned off the lights and dragged Tony close, curling his body around the smaller man’s and wrapping an arm around his waist. “This was a good idea.” He muttered into the dark curls tickling his chin. “We should try the prostate massager tomorrow.”

“Insatiable.” Tony nestled back against Steve with a chuckle.

“Only for you, baby.” Steve whispered, drifting off with the welcoming weight of Tony pressed against him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "Sin: Tony's nipples being so sensitive like he can come from the attention if Steve's not careful and he loves getting tony worked up so easily anywhere they are and just spending longs minutes abusing them making tony beg"

“Tony?” Steve called, walking into the workshop and patting DUM-E on the head when he rolled over to Steve for attention. A muffled noise came from the left and Steve followed it to see Tony hunched in a grease-stained tank top and jeans behind one of the suits that had apparently been taken apart and frowning thoughtfully at some complicated formulas and diagrams in holograms next to him. 

Steve walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. Tony gasped, jerking out of Steve’s hold, and then chuckled as he realized who it was. “You surprised me.” Tony scolded as he turned back to the suit. Steve crowded up behind him, laying his hands on Tony’s waist and nosing at his ruffled hair. 

“You didn’t come upstairs.” He murmured and then felt Tony shrug apologetically. 

“I got caught up.” Tony explained distractedly, glancing at the hovering images before reaching forward to tweak something. 

Steve watched him work over Tony’s shoulders for a minute before asking, “Do you mind if I stay and watch?” 

“Hmm? Oh of course not.” Steve didn’t let go of Tony’s waist and Tony didn’t seem inclined to remove his hands so they stayed close together as Tony continued to adjust things and talk to FRIDAY about options. Steve let his hand slip beneath Tony’s tank top and ran his fingers along the bare skin of Tony’s hip. A slight stumble in speech was the only indication that Tony had felt it at all. 

Challenged, Steve slid one hand up further and the other stayed at Tony’s hip to slide a teasing finger under his waistband. Steve caressed the firm skin of Tony’s belly and continued his upward movement until he stroked a nipple and Tony gasped. Steve knew it was involuntary; Tony’s nipples were incredibly sensitive. Tony turned his head slightly and growled, “Stop teasing me.” Steve smiled innocently, even though he knew Tony couldn’t see it, and grazed the nipple with his finger again.

Tony twitched in his arms and it took a moment before he could gather his thoughts and command FRIDAY to show him the simulation again. Triumphant, Steve grasped Tony’s waist and pulled him close, grinding slowly against Tony’s ass as he pinched Tony’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it gently in time with his thrusts. 

Tony wasn’t even trying to work now. His head was thrown back against Steve’s shoulder and he groaned as Steve’s fingers played with his sensitive nipple. “Oh god, S-Steve.” he whispered. Steve grinned and reached down to grab Tony and pull him into a bridal carry. Tony squawked, scrambling to put his arms around Steve’s neck, even though he knew he was in no danger of falling.

“Steve! Put me down! I have work to do!” Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony’s protests before kissing him lovingly. Tony melted into the kiss and Steve’s arms as Steve laid him out on the worn workshop couch. Steve kneeled over him, straddling Tony’s hips and eyeing him appreciatively. “Like what you see?” Tony teased, stretching out beneath him. 

“You know I do.” Steve answered, running a hand under Tony’s shirt and up his side. His other hand gathered Tony’s wrists and pulled them up to the arm of the couch. “Hold on.” Steve ordered and Tony grasped the couch arm obediently, anticipation causing his cheeks to flush pink and his eyes to darken. Steve leaned down to kiss him intensely, biting at his lower lip and sweeping his tongue into Tony’s mouth. 

The hand under Tony’s shirt slid sideways, rubbing at Tony’s peaked nipple and Tony broke the kiss, groaning as his back bowed from the stimulation. Steve let go of Tony’s wrists and rearranged himself so he was lying between Tony’s legs. He pushed up Tony’s tank top and admired the sleek, tanned lines of flesh that were revealed. Steve licked a nipple before sucking it into his mouth and Tony shivered, a whimper escaping his lips. 

Steve laved that nipple with his tongue and his hand came up to pinch and roll the other one as Tony groaned, shuddered, and cried out under him. Steve scraped the nipple with his teeth and Tony shouted, arching off the sofa and thrusting his hips against Steve. The hard line of Tony’s cock pressed into Steve’s belly and he inhaled sharply at the sensation, biting at Tony’s nipple. 

Steve switched between them, biting, sucking, licking, and pinching Tony until he was begging for Steve to do “anything, oh god Steve just let me come” in a voice that betrayed how wrecked he was. Steve pushed off of Tony and kneeled between his legs, reaching out to stroke a nipple one last time and a soft cry emitted from Tony. 

Steve stood up and started to wander out of the workshop nonchalantly. Tony sat up, still trembling and very hard, staring incredulously at Steve’s back. “What” he said and Steve turned to flash him a shit-eating grin. 

“Feel like coming upstairs now?” he asked. Tony’s jaw dropped.

“Are you kidding me? Steve, I swear to god you had better fuck me good because this is just cruel! Cruel and unusual punishment!” Tony ranted as he yanked down his tank top and scurried off the couch. “You better be an excellent lay tonight, Rogers!” Tony walked up to Steve, waving an accusing finger in his face. Steve caught the finger and kissed it gently.

“I plan to be.” Steve winked and a cocky smirk spread over his face before he dropped Tony’s hand and walked out. Tony grinned at the promise in Steve’s voice and quickly followed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "Tony sucks cock like it's the best thing ever happen to him, never hesitating to take as much as he can, sucking sloppily, moaning around his length."

Steve barely got inside their room before Tony was on him, pulling Steve into a biting kiss and rolling his hips to get some friction against Steve’s thigh. Steve pushed his thigh between Tony’s legs to allow him to grind against it before he broke the kiss, gasping, “Glad to see you too, Tony”.

Tony smiled and kissed him more gently before whispering, “I want to suck your cock.” Steve groaned, nodding his assent as Tony sank to his knees, nosing at the growing bulge in Steve’s jeans. He undid them before sliding them down to mid-thigh, putting Steve’s half-hard cock on display..

Tony leaned forward and kissed the inside of Steve’s thigh before worrying it gently between his teeth, leaving a mark there before working his way further up Steve’s thigh, sucking and biting a string of teasing marks leading to his crotch. Tony let a breath of hot air cascade over the tip of Steve’s cock, now fully hard and straining the fabric of his deep blue underwear taut, and Steve shuddered.

Tony fit his mouth over the tip, sucking wetly at the precome soaking through as he steadied himself on the floor. He looked up at Steve before reaching up and sliding down his underwear, letting his cock spring free. Tony smirked, his wet, red lips giving Steve all sort of ideas, and stroked him lightly, letting his other hand grip Steve’s hip. Steve choked back a whimper and rested his head against the wall, breathing in and out slowly to calm himself down as Tony lowered his mouth onto him, both hands now gripping Steve’s hips.

Tony loved giving blowjobs and he showed it through deep throating Steve, moaning around his cock in Tony’s mouth. Steve wasn’t small by any means and watching Tony’s reddened lips stretch to accommodate his girth was an intoxicating sight. Feeling Tony’s throat muscles contract around him, Steve gasped and his hips jerked forward involuntarily. Tony choked and Steve flattened himself against the wall immediately. “Oh god Tony, I’m sor-” Tony cut him off with a glare, his hands coming behind to grasp Steve’s ass. He used that leverage to pull Steve forward, letting his cock slip down further into Tony’s mouth until his nose was nestled in the blonde, wiry hair.

Tony pulled Steve back and then pushed him forward, engulfing his length in the wet heat, until Steve got the picture and thrust his hips forward, clenching Tony’s hair with his fist. Tony moaned, letting his mouth hang loosely so Steve could fuck in and out of it, slowly at first but faster as Tony licked sloppily at him. Steve looked down at Tony, taking in his lust-darkened eyes, his hair mussed from where Steve had an iron grip on it, a mixture of saliva and precome dripping out of his mouth and onto his unbuttoned shirt collar.

Steve only had time to think _He’s gorgeous like this_ when he felt the tell-tale rush running through him. “Tony, I’m -” he cried before coming with a shout into Tony’s mouth, his pulse roaring in his ears. Tony drank him in, coughing as Steve pulled back and his cock rested on Tony’s tongue and bottom lip, pumping out one last pulse of come onto his lips and beard.

Steve slumped against the wall, his legs dangerously close to giving out on him and helplessly watched as Tony licked his lips clean with a salacious look at Steve. “Come here.” Steve whispered and Tony gave him a cocky grin as he stood. “As you wish, Captain.” he said, voice low and rough. Steve dragged him closer into his embrace and licked into Tony’s mouth, desire flashing through him at the taste of himself on Tony’s tongue.

Tony whined into the kiss and Steve fit his hand over the very obvious bulge in Tony’s pants. “Do you feel like fucking me?” Steve breathed into Tony’s ear. Tony shivered in Steve’s arms before nodding fervently.

“Yes, yes let’s do that.” He said quickly, stumbling back towards the bed hastily, Steve following behind with the smirk of someone who is about to get laid.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "As a sin cud do Steve making tony sit on his cock while he did paper work at the desk tormenting him endlessly but telling him off when he stops writing or paying attention to the work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who made this into an office!AU

Steve opened the door to Tony’s office, striding in with determined steps. The lit lamp on the desk was a sharp contrast to the rapidly darkening corners of the office and the shadowy stillness of the rest of the buildings surrounding Stark Industries. Tony was hunched over his desk, forehead resting on his hand while staring at a stack of papers in front of him. Steve had always known that Tony was a workaholic but the late nights at the office had become more frequent recently with the dip the stocks had taken a few months ago.

Everyone else in the building was gone, save for a few janitorial staff. Tony had even sent his PA home. Today must have been a trying one as Tony’s jacket was thrown haphazardly over the loveseat in the corner, his tie was loose around his neck with the collar buttons on his dress shirt undone and the sleeves rolled almost to his elbows, and his hair was mussed as if Tony had run his hands through it more than once.

Steve walked around behind Tony’s chair softly and leaned forward, kissing the top of his head. Tony startled out of his reverie. “Steve?” Steve hummed in response, carding his fingers through Tony’s messy curls. Tony looked at the watch on his hand before sighing and slumping back in his chair. “Dammit, Steve, I’m sorry. I meant to come home on time but,” he gestured, obviously frustrated, at the pile of papers in front of him that Steve could now see contained notations written in Tony’s handwriting, “I got lost.”

Steve walked around to the front of Tony’s chair and leaned over, letting his forehead rest against Tony’s softly, trying to radiate reassurance. Tony exhaled slowly, some of the tension leaving his body with Steve’s proximity. Steve tilted his head and kissed him gently, waiting until Tony happily moaned in response, letting his mouth become pliant and soft under Steve’s. The kiss quickly became heated as they hadn’t had sex in at least two weeks; Tony was always at the office and when he came home in the early hours of the morning to collapse, Steve was leaving for his job.

Steve nipped at Tony’s bottom lip, pulling back and smirking as an idea came to him. Tony leaned forward, trying to chase Steve’s lips but was halted by a hand that came to rest against his chest. He looked up to see a mischievous glint in Steve’s eyes. “So do you have work left to do?” Steve said in a low voice, letting his fingers trail up Tony’s neck and ghost over his cheekbones. Tony let his eyes close as a shiver ran through him. He cleared his throat before answering. “Yes.”

Steve nodded decidedly, pulling Tony to his feet and leaning against the desk behind him, spreading his legs and letting Tony stand in between them before bringing their lips together in a firm kiss. He licked his way into Tony’s mouth, tightening his grip on Tony’s hips so their bodies were flush against each other and he could feel the evidence of Tony’s interest. Letting go of Tony with one hand, he brought it between them to press a palm against Tony’s rapidly growing erection in his suit pants. Tony groaned at the pressure, his head falling forward onto Steve’s shoulder.

Steve murmured in his ear, “I haven’t had you in so long, Tony; thought I was going to go crazy. Every night, I’d lay in bed and touch myself thinking about your face when you come and the pretty moans you give me when I lick you open, fuck you with my tongue.” Tony whined, panting into Steve’s shoulder and grinding his hips against Steve’s. Steve straightened suddenly, gently pulling Tony away from his chest. Tony wore a confused look on his flushed face.

“Steve?” He reached towards Steve who flashed him a grin and said, “I thought you had work to do.” Tony found himself suddenly leaning over the desk with Steve crowded up behind him, rubbing the hard line of his cock into Tony’s ass.

“I don’t know how you expect me to ah focus with this.” Tony gasped out, his hips thrusting forwards, unconsciously seeking friction against the desk. Instead of answering, Steve reached around to undo Tony’s pants and quickly divested him of both pants and underwear, walking away for a moment to throw them aside. Tony let out a low groan at the air hitting his reddened and throbbing cock. Two weeks of no sex had been hard on both of them and Tony was aching with want. Steve returned to standing behind Tony and a brush of bare skin against Tony’s thigh told him that Steve had done away with his jeans as well.

Steve ran a hand down Tony’s side and kneaded his ass before spreading his legs wide, forcing Tony to lean more fully on the desk, bracing himself on his arms. Steve trailed his lube-slicked fingers around Tony’s hole leading to a surprised gasp that made Steve smile triumphantly before he slid one finger slowly inside.

He fucked Tony with one finger while whispering to him, “It’s been a while since we fucked in your office. Do you remember the last time?” Steve added another finger, scissoring them as Tony moaned. “Do you remember me fucking you against those windows during the lunch hour? Because I do. I think about how beautiful you were, spread out over those windows for everyone to see you. That flirtatious bastard CEO from the next building just stood there, watching as I fucked you until you screamed.” Steve was up to three fingers, sliding them in and out of Tony slowly, curling them perfectly to occasionally rub across Tony’s prostate. Tony was a moaning, writhing mess against the desk, crying out yes and Steve in turns. Steve turned and bit Tony’s shoulder, sucking until he was certain there would be a bruise there tomorrow. “I remember hearing my name as you painted the window with your come.”

Tony shuddered. “It’ll always be you, Steve.” He said breathlessly against the desk. Steve smiled, sliding his fingers out of Tony’s stretched hole and lubing up his exposed and dripping cock. He rolled Tony’s chair to its original position in front of the desk and sat down. Tony glanced behind him from where he was spread over the desk and Steve gestured to his lap in invitation. Tony’s eyes went black with lust and he surged backwards, steadying himself over Steve’s lap before sinking down slowly with a muffled cry.

He prepared to slide upwards but Steve’s hands gripped his hips tightly and halted further motion. “Steve, I need to move in order for this to happen.” Tony growled, wriggling in Steve’s grip. Steve shook his head, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist.

“You have work to finish.” Steve rolled the chair forward with a push of his foot and Tony stopped moving in shock.

“You cannot seriously – “ he said in disbelief. “Steve, your cock is INSIDE ME.” Steve hummed in response, rolling his hips slightly, eliciting a gasp from Tony.

“I am aware of that, thank you. The faster you get done, the faster we can fuck.”

“I hate you.” Tony grouched, leaning over the desk as much as he could and beginning to work furiously through some financial problem. Steve sat back, allowing Tony to work but whenever his erection began to flag, Steve would hold his hips and fuck into him once or twice, angling it to hit his prostate and Tony’s cock would find renewed interest in the situation. Occasionally, Steve would run his hands underneath Tony’s shirt and rub at a nipple, rolling it between his fingers or rubbing it softly until Tony was panting.

“You. Are a. Complete bastard.” Tony scowled, trying to recover his train of thought enough to get through the last few complaints and problems. Steve hid his smirk in Tony’s back before reaching around to rub softly at Tony’s balls. A loud curse spilled from Tony’s lips and Steve chuckled, continued to caress them with his fingers before going down even farther to press at Tony’s perineum.

“Finally!” Tony shoved the paperwork aside a few minutes later and pulled at Steve’s hands at his waist, rolling his hips and resting his head back on Steve’s shoulder. “Fuck me, Steve. Oh god, fuck me.” He begged. Steve’s answer was a rumble as he thrust his hips, Tony crying out at each thrust. Steve pulled Tony off and stood, pressing him down against the desk before sliding back inside. He set a hard, rough pace, holding Tony down by one hand on his back and the other holding his hip steady as he watched his cock slide in and out of Tony.

Tony was sobbing underneath Steve, almost incoherent as he begged for his release. “Just oh! a l-little longer, baby.” Steve panted out, speeding up his thrusts. Tony came with a shout, come striping his desk in white streaks as his back bowed and he shook with the force of his orgasm. His inner muscles clenched hard around Steve who thrust once, twice, before spilling inside Tony with a stifled roar, back arching and his head thrown back, both hands gripping Tony’s hips. He slumped over Tony’s sweaty and tired body, both of them too exhausted to move right away.

Steve pulled out with a wince, reaching over to grab tissues from the box on the corner of the desk. He cleaned them up as best as he could and walked over to grab their clothes, throwing the come soaked tissues in the trash as he went. He turned back around and saw Tony leaning with his hip against the desk, watching him with an appreciative smile.

“What about the desk?” Tony asked as Steve approached him, accepting his clothes with a kiss. Steve sent a thoughtful look to the stripes of come on the desk and then shrugged.

“I don’t see any problem with leaving it for someone else.” Tony gaped and then smacked Steve on the shoulder as he chuckled.

“You kinky bastard. This is just like the window thing, isn’t it? And that time in the plane! And when we went to that gala!” Tony continued to wave his hands and yell about Steve’s exhibitionist side before Steve rolled his eyes and silenced him with a kiss, whispering, “You love it.” against Tony’s lips.

They broke apart and Tony sighed, looking up at Steve with a besotted look that Steve knew was mirrored in his own eyes. “God help me, I love you. Exhibitionist and all.” He added with a wink.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "Cud you do Steve making tony wear a vibrating butt plug for a relaxing day at the tower and then tony gets called into all these unplanned but important meetings and begs Steve to let him take it out and Steve just like 'nah I like seeing you squirm"  
> Anon: "I think Steve likes it when Tony begs, he begs so prettily so Steve probly winds him up and he ends up dragging Steve into a closet or something and literally getting on his knees and begging for Steve's cock"

Tony glared at Steve as they walked through the hallways. “You asshole!” he whispered menacingly, watching for people that may be passing by. “We are going into a meeting, Steve. A MEETING. I’m going to have to be professional!”

“When are you ever professional in a meeting, Tony?” Steve asked, eyes dancing with mirth as he kept striding forward, forcing Tony to walk quickly to keep up.

“If you make me come in the middle of this, I swear to god, Steve.”

“Oh look, we’re here!” Steve pushed open the door, ignoring Tony’s scowls and sitting in one of the chairs at a large table, smiling guilelessly at Natasha who was giving them both a strange look. Tony gritted his teeth and sat across the table from Steve in usual spot, tossing “Birdbrain” at Clint who acknowledged Tony with a nod while twirling an arrow through his fingers.

“Now that you’re all here,” Hill began, standing at the head of the table and grabbing a remote from the center to turn on the display behind her, “let’s talk about the incredible fuck-up that was Detroit.” The entire room grumbled and Hill held up a hand. “It’s protocol and you people approved it so shut up and listen.”

Tony tuned her out, looking down at his phone and flicking through messages, approving some and ignoring others. He was in the middle of glancing through designs that the board (Pepper) had sent to him for approval when a sharp jolt of pleasure coursed through his system. Tony gasped, one hand clenching his leg, and quickly turned the gasp into a cough as Natasha’s gaze fell on him. He could feel her eyes sharpening and ignored her, sending a glare in Steve’s direction. He wasn’t even looking over in that direction but Tony could see the smirk playing around his mouth.

Tony clenched his jaw. When Steve had slipped the butt plug into him this morning, keeping his come inside Tony and easing it in gently, fucking it against his prostate once or twice, Tony hadn’t thought anything of it (well, he did have some thoughts but they were distorted with lust). Then came the call to a meeting and Steve had quite simply refused to take it out again, pocketing the little remote and strolling out of the room, indifferent to Tony’s yells of indignation. Tony could’ve taken it out himself but he was not-so-secretly intrigued by what Steve would do with this kind of power.

Abuse it, apparently, and quite shamelessly too. Tony spent the entire meeting biting his lips to prevent little gasps and groans from escaping him. Both hands were gripping his thighs and he knew his eyes were unfocused. Steve had alternated between the vibrating levels 3 and 4, never once giving Tony a break.

Tony looked up to find everyone staring at him; Hill’s hip was cocked and she stared at him with an eyebrow raised. “Is there a problem?”

Tony shook his head mutely. “Are we done? I think we’re done.” He rushed, jumping out of the chair and heading for the door, taking advantage of the lapse in vibration. He had to get out of range before he came in his pants in front of everyone.

“But we need to talk about-“ Hill shouted after him.

Tony waved indifferently behind him. “Blah blah screw-up blah blah you saved everyone good job. There, now we’re done.” The door swung shut behind him.

Tony hurried to a bathroom, slipping into a stall and leaning against the wall, unbuttoning his pants and letting out a relieved sigh when his hand wrapped around his hardened and leaking cock.

The door to the stall swung open and Tony was mid-yelp before he recognized the blond figure slipping into the tight space with him. “I don’t think so.” Steve said, grasping Tony’s hand and removing it, a whine escaping Tony before he could repress it. “I believe I said that I’d be fucking you.”

“That was before Hill decided this was the perfect time to rehash a mission from a week ago.” Tony thunked his head back against the wall in frustration. They stood chest-to-chest inside the tiny space, Steve standing in between his legs and tucking his erection back into his pants.

“Mm.” Steve hummed, licking the precome from his hand as Tony tried not to come in his pants from the sight. “Is it time to get home?”

“Yes.” Tony gasped, squirming around him to get through the open door and dragging a chuckling Steve out of the restroom and down to where they parked.

Tony went to strip off his shirt when they reached their floor, eager to have Steve’s cock in him but was halted by his phone ringing. He groaned in frustration, ready to hit ignore, when Steve came up behind him. He whispered, “You should answer that.” into Tony’s ear, molding his body against Tony’s back and pulling Tony against him by his hips.

Tony choked down a moan, answering the phone breathlessly and placing it on speaker before tossing it onto the bed.

“Tony?” came Pepper’s voice from the phone.

“Pepper.” Tony’s voice sounded strangled. “What do you want.” He was held in place by Steve’s grip on his hips and Steve was slowly grinding his cock against Tony’s ass through their pants.

“I wanted to see if you had seen the Delta plans. I need your-“

“Yes. I have. I’ll send you my notes later. Okay goodbye, Pep, call you later.”

Tony ended the call as Pepper yelled, “Wait, Tony, what is going on-“

Steve muffled a laugh against Tony’s neck. “You better actually call her back.”

Tony turned around, throwing his arms around Steve’s neck and breathing, “Sure, whatever. Fuck me now.” against Steve’s lips. They kissed, mouths opening to each other and Tony ground against Steve slowly, sighing into Steve’s mouth at the glorious friction.

Sudden vibration against his prostate elicited a cry from Tony who startled in Steve’s arms and went boneless against him, bitten-off moans muffled in Steve’s chest. Steve smirked, raising the vibration to level 2 and picking Tony up before tossing him on the bed and crawling over to straddle him.

Tony’s face and neck were flushed, Steve noticed, and he was biting his lips to silence the small sounds that wanted to escape. Steve leaned down and balanced on his arms, brushing kisses against Tony’s nose, cheeks, forehead and lips, sufficiently distracting him until Steve turned the vibration up. Tony’s body jolted, arching up against Steve’s and his lips parted in a soundless cry.

“Oh god, Steve, don’t torture me.” Tony begged. “Please fuck me.”

Steve thought for a moment. “No, I think I want to suck you off first.” Tony groaned at that, his head falling back against the pillow.

Steve slithered down the bed to strip off Tony’s pants and underwear, laying down between his legs to eye Tony’s aching cock. He licked a stripe up, lapping at the precome glistening on the head. His mouth encircled the head, sucking gently as he moved his mouth down, taking all of Tony’s length into his mouth. Steve established a rhythm, licking and twirling his tongue the way he knew Tony loved, tracing a throbbing vein carefully.

When Tony’s breath hitched in a way that Steve knew he was close, he pulled off completely, sitting up and watching Tony’s face contort in frustration, his hands clenched tightly in the sheets.

“You motherfucker!” Tony swore, practically vibrating with need. Steve’s grin just made him glare harder, writhing against the pillows for friction, anything that would release the tension that had been building in his body since this morning. Steve pulled Tony’s legs apart and around his waist so that Tony’s hole, with the vibrating plug still rubbing against his prostate, was visible. He gently pressed against the plug and, encouraging by the round of swearing that seemed to create, he pulled it out just a fraction and pushed it back in at an angle.

Tony’s back bowed and he cried out at the stimulation. Satisfied, Steve pulled it all the way out, letting the tip vibrate against Tony’s stretched rim, ignoring the pleading that Tony was doing. He fucked Tony with the plug, reveling in the keening sounds Tony made as it slid in over and over again.

Tony was chanting a litany of Steve’s name interspersed with begging Steve to fuck him. Steve continued to thrust the plug in and out of Tony while he leaned over Tony, balancing on one arm, to ask, “What do you want, Tony?”

“Fuck let me come, fuck me, come inside me again.” Tony babbled.

“And what if I just want to fuck you with this plug, hm?” Steve said in a low voice, twirling the plug for emphasis. “What would you think about that?”

“Steve!” Tony demanded. “Get inside me, oh god, right this instant!”

“Say the magic word.” Steve pressed the plug in and held it against Tony’s prostate viciously.

“PLEASE!” Tony burst out, tension in every line of his body. “Oh my god please Steve, please!”

Steve smiled triumphantly, pulling the plug out smoothly before lining up and thrusting inside Tony in one smooth motion. Tony shouted as Steve leaned over Tony, dragging his legs up over Steve’s shoulders and bending him almost in half. Steve pounded down into Tony punishingly, chasing his own release. The slap of flesh intermingled with the sound of Steve’s cock sliding through the sloppy wetness of Tony’s used hole.

Tony’s shouts had disintegrated into babbling and cursing as Steve’s thrusts became erratic. Tony came suddenly with a shout, white stripes landing on his chest and his hands scrabbling for purchase on Steve’s shoulders while his body shook with the force of his orgasm. His inner muscles clamped around Steve who groaned loudly.

Steve milked every drop out of Tony, not slowing his rhythm at all until, with a groan, he pushed all the way in, painting Tony’s wall with his come for the second time. He moaned out Tony’s name, hips stilling and panting, staring down at Tony’s wrecked look. He pulled out slowly, ignoring a whimper from Tony, and flopped down on his back, still breathing hard from the exertion.

He turned his head to look at Tony, still spread out and unmoving, sweat gleaming on his body in the evening light from the window. Steve took a moment to admire the lean lines of Tony’s body, covered in his come and Steve’s come leaking out of his abused hole. He leaned down to lick a stripe of come off Tony’s chest and Tony giggled.

“Shut up.” He said at Steve’s amused look. “Lots of people are ticklish.”

“So if I do this…” Steve licked at Tony’s stomach again.

“Stop!” Tony laughed, his muscles jumping under Steve’s mouth.

Steve grinned, crawling over to curl up against Tony’s side, sated and pleased. Tony’s hand came down to run absently through Steve’s hair. Steve hummed with pleasure and nestled down against Tony.

They were still for a moment until Steve licked Tony’s side, leaning back just in time to avoid the lurch of muscles in his direction.

“YOU ASSHOLE”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Valmasy who wanted pool frottage

It was the perfect spring evening, the sun was just barely under the horizon, casting a pink-orange glow over everything, and with the evening came slightly cooler weather. It was just cool enough that when Tony suggested the hot tub, everyone readily agreed.

Tony sat leaning against Steve’s bare chest and resting his head back on Steve’s shoulder, admiring the way the lights in the tub glinted off everyone’s skin.

Natasha was watching Clint tell a story about their time as SHIELD agents, an amused grin on her face that told Tony that approximately 25% of Clint’s story was accurate. Thor was fascinated with Clint’s story, asking a multitude of questions, while Hulk scoffed at practically every part of the tale. Tony twisted his head to take in Steve’s contented look as he slung a possessive arm around Tony, keeping him close.

Tony snuggled in close, his whole body soaking in the warmth of both the tub and Steve and relaxing his sore muscles. His eyes had just closed, his mind focusing on a glitch that he and JARVIS had worked on earlier today, before they snapped open suddenly. He gasped, his whole body jolting, and glared up at Steve. Steve looked down at him with a quirk of his lips and a raised eyebrow as if his hand hadn’t just slipped down into Tony’s swimsuit.

Tony shot a quelling glare at Steve with a pointed head tilt towards the other occupants of the hot tub. Steve’s lips spread into a full-blown smirk and he winked at Tony before turning back to the discussion.

“I prefer snow cones,” he interjected into the group discussion of ice cream versus snow cones. An indignant cry came from Clint.

“You’re supposed to be the perfect human specimen and you don’t like ice cream??” He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Steve. Steve shrugged.

“Snow cones are more fun.” Tony smiled at the exchange and settled down against Steve again, letting the flow of conversation wash over him and pointedly ignoring Steve’s hand splayed across his lower abdomen. Steve started to absently rub Tony’s skin with his thumb and Tony’s breath caught, his cock stirring from the touch.

The soft rubbing quickly turned into full on groping as Steve slid his hand down farther and brushed Tony’s cock with his fingers. Tony choked down a groan as his cock hardened under the light stroking. He glared up at Steve who refused to look down at him but the smirk playing about his lips told Tony that Steve was well-aware of the impact his touch was having.

Tony sternly told his erection to melt but next time Steve’s fingers slid across the skin, his traitorous cock continued to fill and tent his swimsuit. He shot a glance at the rest of the team who seemed to not be paying attention. Thor was challenging Hulk to a fight where the winner would decide the type of pizza for tomorrow while Natasha was smacking Clint for inciting the argument.

Steve grasped Tony’s cock and Tony struggled to contain a moan at his touch. A couple of strokes had Tony squirming against him, resisting thrusting up into Steve’s hold. Steve rubbed over the leaking tip and Tony couldn’t hold back the groan.

The entire hot tub froze and stared at the two of them. Tony’s face went red hot and he refused to look at any of them, staring pointedly out at the night sky while Steve’s hand continued its ministrations, moving farther down to cup Tony’s balls and press against his perineum. Tony groaned loudly, cursing Steve’s long arms.

“Oh god, REALLY?” Clint exclaimed, clapping a hand over his eyes and breaking the silence. Tony could feel the force of Steve’s self-satisfied grin even leaning against his chest.

“Unless you want a show, you might want to leave.” Steve told the team, squeezing Tony’s cock and Tony grabbed at Steve’s thigh. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“C’mon, Clint, he really won’t stop.” She said, standing gracefully and stepping out of the hot tub. “Try not to be too loud, boys.” Clint followed, muttering about sex-crazed idiots. “Hulk, Thor, why don’t you have that duel now?”

Everyone left: Thor and Hulk heading to the training to fight, jovially bantering on the way, Clint going to bleach his eyes, if his shrieks were to be believed, and Natasha making sure that Clint didn’t actually bleach his eyes. Steve looked down at Tony who was still blushing and clenching his thigh. A feral grin spread across his face and he removed his hand, ignoring Tony’s cry of “What the hell was – wait, what are you, STEVE PUT ME DOWN!” and pulling the smaller man onto his lap.

Tony straddled Steve’s thighs, determinedly ignoring the delicious friction and demanding, “Did you really have to do that in front of them?” Steve shrugged, eyeing Tony’s neck.

“I can’t be blamed for what happens when you wear that swimsuit.”

Tony looked down. “Steve, you bought me this swim – fuck!” he cried, clenching at Steve’s shoulders as Steve’s mouth bit his neck and sucked an impressive bruise onto the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Tony shuddered against Steve’s chest. “Steve, I have oh god lube in our bedroom. Can’t we at least fuck get naked?” Steve continued to maul Tony’s neck, keeping him seated on Steve’s lap with his grasp on Tony’s hips.

Tony tipped his head back, moaning at Steve’s teeth scraping over a tendon in his neck. Steve let go with one hand and brought it down through the water to rub at Tony’s erection through his swimsuit. Tony yelped at the unexpected touch and arched into it, searching for friction against Steve’s hand, pushing his ass against Steve’s own hard cock.

Steve shuddered against Tony, head falling forward against his collarbone. “How am I expected to keep my hands off of you when you’re wearing my shield over your ass?”

Tony smirked. “Liked that, did you? When you bought it for me, did you think about how it would look, your symbol on my ass?” Steve groaned against Tony’s skin, rubbing his palm against the hard line of Tony’s cock. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, leaning back and moaning loudly into the air, grinding down against Steve’s cock.

Steve sat up, situating Tony in his lap until their cocks brushed against each other and they both sighed at the feeling. Steve held Tony up by his hips and pulled down his swimsuit, letting his cock spring free and smack against Tony’s skin, little ripples cascading over the surface of the water. Tony reached down and pulled at the front of Steve’s suit until Steve pushed his hips up obligingly, allowing Tony to pull it down and release his cock.

Setting Tony down on his lap, Steve lined up their cocks and wrapped his big hand around them, stroking them together slowly. Tony jerked forward, muffling a cry into Steve’s shoulder as Steve continued to jerk their cocks, swiping a thumb over the heads and rubbing the precome over them. Tony dipped a shaking hand into the water, intertwining his fingers with Steve’s and reveling in the silky skin of their throbbing cocks.

It was silent except for their harsh pants and the occasional splash of water. Steve knew Tony was close when little moans escaped his lips, eyes sliding shut. He sped up, one hand sliding Tony’s swimsuit father down to grasp at his ass, dipping between his cheeks to rub a finger over Tony’s hole. Tony stiffened and came with a shout, shooting pulses of come into the water.

Steve jerked his cock faster, Tony’s softening cock rubbing against him and causing him to chant Tony’s name in a breathy voice. Tony shook above him with overstimulation, keening as Steve stroked his spent cock. Steve cried out, thrusting his hips upward against Tony and shaking with the force of his orgasm.

They both collapsed against each other, Steve wiping whatever come was left over on Tony’s swimsuit and pulling it up over his ass. Tony, still straddling Steve, reached down to do the same, caressing Steve’s hipbone softly.

Steve rearranged Tony on his lap until he sat with his legs stretched out to the side, head pillowed against Steve’s chest. Steve carded a hand through his damp hair and wrapped his other arm loosely around Tony’s waist.

A moment passed by with the two of them relaxing against each other, coming down from the high of their orgasm. “I’m not cleaning the hot tub, no matter how much you ask.” Tony suddenly said. “We are getting someone up here to clean it and we won’t tell them why.” Steve laughed helplessly, head falling forward to rest against Tony’s damp curls.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emrie hates the [Semen Cookbook](http://laowaiadventures.tumblr.com/tagged/semen+cookbook)

“Tony, how long do I have to do this??” Steve called to his husband who was messing around in the kitchen.

Tony popped his head around the corner and gave Steve a level look. “Until I get what I need, Steven. Now keep going.” Steve groaned, letting his head fall back against the couch.

“This would go much faster if you were here to help!” He yelled. Tony’s only response was a clatter of pans. “Being so clinical is not helping either.” Steve mumbled.

Tony walked around the corner. “Oh come on, Steve, this is for science!” he smirked, leaning against the wall and admiring Steve’s naked form. Steve raised an eyebrow.

“I think the semen cookbook was a gag gift, Tony, not a challenge.”

“SCIENCE.” Tony waved his hands emphatically.

Steve sighed, resigned and amused at his husband’s reaction to their wedding present. He let his eyes roam appreciatively over Tony, stroking his cock for the third time and letting his mind flood with images of Tony’s face flushed with lust, the taste of his come, the feeling of pushing into his tight, hot hole.

Steve groaned, eyes fluttering closed and he pumped his cock faster, chasing release when a sudden exhale against his bare knee caused him to snap his eyes open. He looked down at Tony who was kneeling between his legs, watching Steve’s hand on his cock with hungry eyes.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to just watch.” Steve murmured, carding his free hand through Tony’s hair. Tony pressed into his hand before reaching out to grab Steve’s occupied hand and move it, leaning forward in the same motion and enveloping Steve’s cock in a rich, velvety heat.

Steve shouted in surprise, the hand in Tony’s hair clenching tightly. “Fucking – Tony!”

Tony hummed, sliding off Steve’s cock with a pop. “We’ll do that later.” He winked and took Steve down his throat again. He loved giving head and it was evident from his moans reverberating down Steve’s cock as he licked and sucked sloppily, rubbing the sensitive spots with his tongue.

Steve’s hands were fisted in the cushions of the couch; he was panting and resisting thrusting his hips. He watched Tony’s red lips stretch around his cock and the saliva mixed with pre-come dripping from his swollen lips into his beard. Steve groaned; he was so sensitive from the three times he had come before and Tony’s finger pressing against his perineum was only adding to the pleasure gathering in his belly.

Tony moved his finger back and pressed it against Steve’s tight pucker and he came with a shout, holding Tony’s head still with his hand and coming in hot spurts down his throat. Steve collapsed against the couch, aftershocks twitching through his body. Tony crawled up to straddle Steve’s thighs.

“Open up.” He whispered and Steve opened his mouth obediently. His eyes widened in shock as Tony leaned down and parted his lips, his tongue snaking out and pressing against Steve’s bottom lip. Steve’s come slid out of Tony’s mouth and into Steve’s, sliding lewdly down Tony’s tongue. Their lips met in a messy kiss, sharing Steve’s come and swallowing the sounds the other made.

Steve’s cock twitched as he tasted himself in Tony’s mouth, swallowing his own come. When they separated, Tony noticed Steve’s glazed eyes and smiled proudly.

The sound of a zipper caused Steve to blink through the haze and watch Tony strip down. “Tony?” he slurred, reaching for his husband.

“Stay there, babe.” Tony winked. “I’m going to ride you.” Steve’s breath hitched. He loved to watch Tony fucking himself on Steve’s cock, his eyes wild and sweat gleaming on his skin and Tony knew that.

Tony grabbed the lube from the couch and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers, laying back on the couch next to Steve. He pulled his legs up, exposing his tight, pink hole and Steve groaned loudly at the sight.

“You went along with my crazy scheme, Steve, so now I’m going to put on a show for you.” He grinned and circled the furled muscle with a finger before pressing it in slowly. A moan escaped his reddened lips and Tony threw back his head against the couch pillow, fucking himself leisurely with his finger.

Steve watched, entranced as Tony added another finger and pumped them in and out, filthy noises of pleasure wrung from his lips. The wet sound of Tony’s fingers filled the room and Steve felt his dick start to harden again.

“Steve.” Tony breathed, slipping a third finger inside and scissoring them with his hips thrusting lewdly in the air, searching for friction. Steve’s eyes were caught by Tony’s leaking cock, lying heavy and red against his stomach, leaving little trails of precome in his happy trail.

Steve grasped the base of his dick, groaning at Tony’s display. “Are you ready?” He said, breathless.

Tony grinned smugly. “I was ready a little while ago.” he said, getting up and straddling Steve’s thighs. He leaned forward to whisper in Steve’s ear, “I just like putting on a show for you.”

Steve made a strangled noise and Tony laughed, grabbing Steve’s cock and positioning himself before sliding down gradually. Steve grasped Tony’s hips and gasped for air as he was enveloped in a tight, wet warmth. Tony sat there for a moment, enjoying the sensation of being filled and Steve panted, “Move, for god’s sakes Tony, fucking move.”

Tony smirked. “As you wish, Captain.” Steve’s groan at the title was swallowed by Tony’s mouth as they kissed hungrily. Tony raised up and then dropped back down, Steve’s cock dragging across his prostate. He rode Steve in a steady pace, pushing up until just the tip was inside and then sinking down, long drags that made Steve’s head spin.

Steve gripped Tony’s hips tighter and started thrusting upwards, setting a rhythm with Tony’s movements that left them both breathless. Steve leaned his head back to meet Tony’s darkened eyes. “Fuck, Tony, you’re so gorgeous. I thought about you riding me like this when I came the first time. Your face is flushed and you look like you were made for this, made for my cock.” Tony’s moan sounded strangled and Steve flashed him a grin.

“You loved it.” Tony said, panting. “You loved coming on me, in me, tasting your come on my lips, licking it off my body, out of my ass. You’ve come four times and are ready for a fifth; how many times do you think you could come while fucking me, big guy? How much come could you fill me up with, mark my body with?” Steve whimpered and Tony’s smile was smug.

“Motherfuckin’ shit!” Steve shouted; Tony’s fingers had found his nipples, rolling and pinching them as Steve’s body shook. “Tony, I’m gonna –“

Tony hummed his understanding. “Touch me, Steve. Make me come.” Steve’s hand fumbled between them, finally grasping Tony’s cock and pumping it, watching Tony’s head fall back and his mouth fall open. Steve thumbed at the head, spreading the precome over Tony’s cock and Tony cried out as he came, striping Steve’s chest with his come and his muscles tightening around Steve.

Steve roared as he snapped his hips up and pulled Tony down to meet them, his cock twitching and pumping Tony full of come. They both sat, intertwined and panting, aftershocks wracking their bodies.

Steve was the first to stir, gently pulling Tony up enough to slide out eliciting a whine from Tony. He tried not to feel a possessive glee at the bruises on Tony’s hips from his fingers but utterly failed. Tony wriggled, stretching out on the couch and patting the space next to him invitingly. Steve stretched, his muscles sore from the tension that had been thrumming through him for a couple of hours, and laid out beside Tony, tugging him to lay against Steve’s chest.

They curled up, exchanging languid kisses and basking in the sticky warmth of their embrace. “Tony?” Steve asked after a while. Tony’s only response was a lazy hum and Steve smiled. “Weren’t you doing something? In the kitchen? With my come?”

Tony opened an eye to stare balefully at Steve. “Way to ruin an afterglow.” He yawned, cuddling closer. “Besides, it’ll be there in a few hours. Cuddling with my newly acquired husband is top priority.” Steve tried not to preen at Tony’s words and snuggled down for a nap.

A couple of hours later when the fire alarm went off, Tony suddenly remembered that yes, he had put a cake made with Steve’s come in the oven and yes, he had forgotten about it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kigichi: "Yooooooooooooooo! Just here to let you know that I've read through almost all of your Sinsational fics, and lemme tell you, yowza. I'm definitely going to pop back in here often to see what else you and your brilliant mind can come up with. (Also just wondering if you are ever going to write anything that involves that prostate massager that Steve keeps bringing up that he wants to use on Tony? (eyyy shameless Steve) It seems REALLY interesting."

Steve rummaged through the drawer, looking for the dark pouch through various dildos, cock rings, restraints that Tony had stored in there. “Steeeeve,” Tony called from the bed, “My ass is getting cold and I’m going to get started without you.”

Steve rolled his eyes, grabbing the pouch from the drawer and standing up to give Tony a baleful look. “Like you could resist this.” He said, tossing the dark pouch towards Tony and shedding his underwear before crawling onto the bed to kneel between Tony’s legs, brushing a finger teasingly over his half-hard cock.

Tony jolted, sending a glare towards Steve, and took out the new prostate massager they had bought together and tossed the bag over the edge of the bed. “Tony, that was called a protective pouch for a reason.”

Tony shrugged, spreading his legs further and handing the lube to Steve. “We have the warranty, right? Besides, are you really going to give me that face when you’ve got my ass just waiting to be filled?” He wiggled a little on the bed to emphasize his point.

Steve tried to hide a smile, opening the lube and squirting a little onto his fingers. “Aren’t you bossy tonight.” He commented, rubbing at Tony’s hole with his index finger. Tony hissed and Steve pulled back. “What?”

“It’s cold.” Tony muttered and Steve winced.

“Sorry, baby, I forgot to warm it up.” He ran a soothing hand down Tony’s thigh and pressed in carefully with his finger, thrusting it in and out of Tony a couple of times experimentally.

“It’s okay.” Tony said, a little breathless. “I forgive yo-ah!”

Steve smirked. “Found your prostate.” He whispered conspiratorially. Tony swatted at him and Steve ducked, chuckling and pressing another finger inside Tony. He hummed at the lack of resistance.

“You’re still a little loose from this morning.”

“Someone made good on their promise to fuck me into the mattress.” Tony responded, smiling up at Steve. He returned the smile and leaned down to press his lips to Tony’s, fingers still thrusting in a slow rhythm. Tony licked into Steve’s mouth and sucked on his tongue, scraping his teeth over Steve’s bottom lip. Steve pulled back with a sigh, resting on his heels and holding out a hand for the new toy.

He pulled his fingers out and carefully pushed the massager inside Tony. “Steve, I’m not going to break.” Steve raised an eyebrow and Tony huffed. “Just push – oh god.”

“Sorry, just me.” Steve winked and lay down between Tony’s legs so that he was eye level with Tony’s hardened cock, staring down at the toy pressed firmly into his hole. Steve pressed a button experimentally on the controller at the end of the massager and Tony groaned. The slight whir of the machinery was audible to Steve and he watched as the prong nestled under Tony’s balls began vibrating as well.

“Satisfied w-with your purchase?” Tony asked, head thrown back against the pillows.

“Very.” Steve answered, flashing a grin at Tony before leaning on his elbows and licking a stripe up Tony’s cock. Encouraged by Tony’s gasp, he moved forward and took Tony’s cock in his mouth, sucking at the head and swallowing down the salty precome leaking from the tip.

“Steve.” Tony sighed out, a hand coming to tangle in Steve’s blond hair, tugging in just the way he knew Steve enjoyed. He was rewarded with a moan reverberating along his cock and Tony spread his legs as far as possible. The relentless pace of the massager against his prostate quickly had him moaning loudly and trembling with the exertion of holding his hips still.

Steve sucked and licked along Tony’s shaft, taking him down to the root and swallowing hard. Tony’s body was shuddering with every stroke of the toy and little moans and curses were falling from his lips.

Steve pulled off, a string of saliva connecting his lips and the purpled head of Tony’s cock. “What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Ha ha, Steve.” Tony panted, hands fisted in the bedsheets. He raised his head just enough to look Steve in the eye, his brown eyes blown wide with want. “I said stop playing around dammit; I want to be fucked sometime this century.” A mischievous light lit in Steve’s eyes and Tony let his head fall down with a groan. “I said the wrong thing and now this will take all night, won’t it?”

“You’re so smart.” Steve said, lapping at the head. “Now I see why they call you a genius.”

“Oh my god.” Tony said at the ceiling. “Oh my god!” he cried out as Steve turned up the massager to a punishing pace and took Tony back into his mouth, sucking firmly and tonguing at the sensitive spot beneath the head.

Tony came with a shout, spilling into Steve’s mouth and clenching around the massager. Hot pulses of come filled Steve’s mouth and he swallowed them down, licking at Tony’s cock as it softened until Tony pushed his head away. Steve got back to his kneeling position, wiping his mouth and looking down at a blissed out Tony. He pulled out the massager and turned it off, throwing it to the side and kissing Tony firmly.

Tony opened obediently beneath him and licked the taste of his come out of Steve’s mouth. Breaking the kiss, Steve raised Tony’s hips so they were parallel to his and Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist in preparation. He shuddered at Steve first thrust and poured out encouraging words and filthy promises as Steve fucked into him, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise.

The room was silent aside from the wet sound of Steve’s cock inside Tony, the smacking sound of flesh, and their panting. Tony’s normally active mouth silenced by the overstimulation, emitting only keening sounds of pleasure. Steve leaned his forehead against Tony’s and breathed into his mouth, his thrusts erratic as he chased his own release.

Steve came with a small cry, painting Tony’s inner muscles with his come and his back bowing, head thrown back and fingers pressing tightly into Tony’s hips. Aftershocks shook his body before he slumped over, eyes blearily taking in Tony’s panting form beneath him. They both winced as he pulled out; neither enjoyed the empty feeling that followed.

Steve collapsed on the bed next to Tony, reaching for his boyfriend who stopped him. “Steve?” Steve responded with a tired hum. “The prostate ‘ssager is s’posed to be in one piece, right?” Tony slurred, mind fuzzy from orgasm.

Steve sat up slowly and leaned over Tony’s chest to look at the floor. “Huh.” He said finally.

“You broke it?” Tony scowled.

“At least we have the warranty?” Steve offered and Tony glared at him before breaking down into giggles.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mrsstark-rogers: "Oh porn goddess, may I please have Tony getting fucked by the armor with Steve in control of the gauntlets? You're the best. (I love you and I like you!)"  
> Anon: "sin prompt: steve and tony having sex and it's one of those times where steve has tony completely out of his mind. tony can't form one coherent sentence, he's moaning all the time, and he's wiggling and squirming on the bed, while gripping the sheets tightly, he's so vulnerable like that and he let's steve do ANYTHING to him and STeve loves it"

Tony’s breath caught at Steve’s words. “You, uh, you really want to?” He asked cautiously.

Steve’s grin was predatory. “I’ve always wanted to see how you would handle it. You know that I love a metal finger up my ass but you’ve never tried on yourself, have you?” Tony shook his head mutely and Steve’s grin widened. “Shall we find out if you like it?”

Tony smashed their mouths together, stumbling backwards to lean against a worktable and pulling Steve up against him. They broke the kiss, gasping, and Tony murmured, “I didn’t think you were listening.” before kissing Steve again.

“I’m always listening.” Steve said, moving away from Tony and sweeping off another worktable with his arm.

“Some of that stuff was important.” Tony complained, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Oh, should I start picking it up?” Steve said innocently, bending over to pick up a piece of metal. Tony coughed.

“No, no, I think we’re good. Just leave it there, yeah, that’s fine.” Steve smirked and Tony rolled his eyes, throwing his shirt at Steve who caught it and took a deep breath, reveling in Tony’s musky scent. He let the shirt drop to the floor and looked at Tony, pupils blown and face flushed.

“Jesus.” Tony muttered, unbuckling his pants and calling to JARVIS, “J, lock down the room. Security protocol 69. And get Steve The Gauntlet.”

“Security Protocol 69 engaged: recording ceased, room sealed. Captain Rogers, you’ll find what you are looking for on the shelf on the left.”

Steve gave Tony a flat look. “69? Really?” he asked, stripping off his shirt as he walked over to where JARVIS indicated.

Tony shrugged, “I never said I was mature.” He hopped onto the table, hissing as the cold metal came in contact with his bare skin.

“I didn’t think that you had the maturity of a –“ Steve turned around, pulling on the gauntlet before he stopped, staring at the picture Tony made spread out nude on the table. Tony smirked.

“Like what you see, Captain?” He teased, reaching a hand down to tug at his balls and spreading his legs to expose his hole.

Steve swallowed hard, moving closer to Tony, stopping only to grab the lube from a drawer. “Yeah,” he breathed, standing at the end of the table, “I like it a lot.”

Tony’s cheeks flushed a light pink under Steve’s ardent gaze. “Well, soldier,” He taunted, “are you going to fill me or what?”

Steve’s eyes snapped up to Tony’s, a half smile playing around his lips. He flexed his fingers in the gauntlet and snapped open the lube with the other hand. “Keep smarting off and I won’t fuck you.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Please, you love to shove your dick in my ass as much as I – oh fucking hell!” he gasped as Steve pushed one lubed and gauntleted finger inside him abruptly, the cool metal causing shivers to run through his body.

“Now I know how to shut you up.” Steve remarked. “Just push something into your ass.” Tony glared down at Steve and opened his mouth to respond but instead, let out a moan when Steve started fucking Tony slowly with the finger, steadying himself against the table with one hand resting on the surface. He pulled out and watched avidly as Tony’s muscles tried in vain to suck him back in.

“God, Tony.” Steve hissed. “I imagined what this would look like but, fuck, it’s so much better than what I dreamed about.”

“You, you dreamed about this?” Tony gasped out, spreading his legs wider and gripping the sides of the table, adjusting to the feeling of the large finger fucking him. “W-what did you dream?”

“I was always holding you against the wall,” Steve’s voice was low and rough, sending shivers through Tony. “We were arguing in one and I shoved you against the wall and called the gauntlet to me.” He pushed another lubed finger inside Tony, staring as his muscles stretched to accommodate. “I had four fingers inside you.” Tony groaned, squirming on the table and trying to bear down on the fingers inside him. “You were screaming when you came, screaming out my name.” 

“Yes,” Tony said breathlessly, “yes, all of that Steve.” Steve groaned, pushing his own erection against the table as the slick sound of his fingers sliding into Tony filled the workshop.

“Before we’re done, I’m going to make you scream my name.” Steve promised, crooking his fingers and dragging the warmed metal over Tony’s prostate. Tony let out a strangled moan and Steve grinned.

“I’m going to record you like this one day.” Steve let his hips steady him against the table and ran the hand not buried in Tony’s ass over his thigh, cupping his balls, tracing a line up Tony’s hard cock. Tony whined, hips pushing up to find friction and Steve let his finger just brush over the sensitive head, gathering precome.

Steve licked it slowly off his finger, staring at Tony intensely. “I’m going to record you writhing and moaning for me. I’ll bring it with me on missions and jerk off to the sight of you covered in your own come.” He let his fingers slide through the pearly precome resting on Tony’s stomach. “I’ll make you watch it as I bury your cock in my throat.” Steve scissored the two fingers inside Tony, stretching him to make room for the third.

Tony sobbed, feeling the burn as three of the gauntleted fingers were being pushed in and out of him. “Steve, oh my god, Steve, fucking fuck, I can’t, you need to, Steve!”

Steve shushed him gently. “I’ve got you, Tony. Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this.” Steve turned his head to kiss the inside of Tony’s thigh, running his teeth over the golden skin and making Tony whimper. “You’re taking me so well. Your hungry little hole is just begging for me to fuck it. You want four, baby?” Tony keened at the push of Steve’s little finger against his stretched rim. “You can take it; relax, Tony.” Steve’s voice was rough with need as he dribbled lube down over Tony’s hole, pushing his little finger into the sloppy mess.

“Look at you.” Steve murmured, straightened to take in the taut line of Tony’s body while slowly thrusting his four fingers in and out of Tony. His legs were spread obscenely wide and his grip on the tabletop had turned his knuckles white. Both of Tony’s eyes were squeezed tight and he was panting, little moans and cries falling from his lips. Steve firmly stroked over Tony’s prostate and Tony’s back bowed, his head thrown back and his mouth parted in a silent scream.

“I want to keep you here forever. I want to fuck you until you can’t hold any more of my come. I want to lick my come out of you and taste it on your lips. Would you let me do that?” Steve lowered his voice, staring at Tony and cataloguing his rapid breathing. Tony was close. “Would you let me keep you here? Would you let me keep you?” His voice broke at the end of his sentence; his only comfort being that Tony was too far gone to hear the raw honesty in the midst of his lust-filled murmurs.

“Scream for me, baby.” Steve whispered, fucking Tony in earnest, dragging his fingers across Tony’s prostate with every thrust. Tony’s body tensed before he arched violently, screaming as his cock jerked and stripes of come splattered on his chest. Steve ruthlessly kept stabbing Tony’s prostate with his fingers until Tony unwound, shudders running through his body, and sobbed out, “Steve, please.”

Steve acquiesced and pulled his fingers out, his spine tingling at the wet, sloppy sound that made and the sight of Tony’s hole left stretched and gaping. “C’mere.” Tony slurred. “I wanna kiss you.” Steve smiled and shed the gauntlet, tossing it over at a box nearby and rounding the table to lean down and kiss his pliant lover.

“Want you to fuck me.” Tony murmured against Steve’s lips. “Then you can keep me.” Steve stiffened in surprise before relaxing and smiling into their next kiss.


	37. Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heyy! So you know the music video from Usher's Hey Daddy(Daddy's Home)? I immediately thought about Stony, i was wondering can you write a little something Where Tony been away on business and Steve's been dying for him to come home, and finally when Tony does come home he walks through the door drops all the bags and say "Daddy's Home!" 

Steve was going insane. It had been ten days and five hours since Tony left on the business trip that was only supposed to take five days. Tony’s voice had been apologetic when he called to let Steve know it would take longer and Steve had suppressed the disappointment, assuring Tony that it was okay.

Steve’s dick did not agree.

They hadn’t been together very long, but Steve didn’t think he would ever get tired of sex with Tony. Neither one of them was particularly vanilla in their preferences and Steve had spent four months in blissful pleasure, exploring their sex life with fervor and excitement. To suddenly go from that to ten days of no sex, with Tony too busy for even phone sex, had been  _torturous_.

He had never been so grateful for Tony’s sly suggestion that they make a sex tape and had a hard time feeling embarrassed at the number of times he had jerked off to it in the past ten days, particularly when Tony looked so goddamn beautiful with his head thrown back and his mouth open as he came. Even his vibrator couldn’t sate the need vibrating under Steve’s skin as he dreamed about Tony’s cock fucking into him.

Steve squirmed on the sofa, long past ready for Tony to finally,  _finally_  get home. Even his drawing had turned into Tony spread naked on their bed, Tony with Steve’s cock in his mouth, Tony on top, sinking down onto Steve, head thrown back in blissful –

Steve flushed; just looking down at his drawing pad was getting him hard and ready to go. He shifted, feeling the plug in his ass press sweetly against his prostate and gasping at the brief stimulation. He heard the door open suddenly and Tony walked in with a flourish. “Daddy’s home!” He announced, winking at Steve.

Steve couldn’t breathe for a moment, the sight of Tony in his perfectly tailored suit sending heat rushing through him. He stood up, letting the drawing pad and pencil fall from his lap, and prowled towards Tony with an intense look. He watched Tony smirk as he saw Steve’s predatory movement and Steve crowded Tony up against the door, murmuring, “Hey, Daddy,” before dipping down to capture Tony’s lips in a kiss.

Tony groaned, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and deepening the kiss easily. Steve pushed a leg between his and Tony ground against him enthusiastically, sucking on his tongue. Steve grabbed Tony’s ass with his hands and pulled him closer, relishing in the feeling of Tony’s quickly hardening cock against his thigh.

“Miss me?” Tony rasped as he ran his hands down Steve’s bare back. “I certainly appreciate the no-shirt and sweatpants look you have going here.”

“Could’ve enjoyed it more five days ago,” Steve mumbled, grinding his cock against Tony, sighing at the long-awaited friction.

“Bitch, bitch.” Tony drew Steve into another kiss, matching his hip movements happily until they were panting into each other’s mouths, far too close to coming than either wanted so quickly.

“Come on,” Steve said impatiently, wrenching himself away from Tony and dragging him over to the couch. He pushed Tony down and quickly worked at his pants, shoving them down to mid-thigh, letting Tony’s cock free. Steve stripped out of his sweatpants and smirked at the way Tony’s pupils blew wide and his cock jerked.

“Of course you went commando,” Tony said, need turning his voice raw and wanting. He reached down to stroke his cock but Steve batted his hands away and straddled him, laying biting kisses against Tony’s lips, jaw, cheekbones. He ground down against Tony’s hips, letting their cocks slide against each other, causing them both to groan. Steve rose up on his knees, reaching behind to tug at the plug in his ass. Tony noticed Steve’s movement and mimicked his action, letting his fingers trail over the firm base of the plug.

“Steve,” he breathed, “did you get yourself ready for me to come home?”

Steve grinned, closing his eyes when Tony slowly pulled the plug part of the way out, the flared head tugging nicely at his stretched hole. “I couldn’t wait,” Steve confessed, his hips jerking forward as Tony shoved the plug back into him, pressing insistently against his prostate.

Tony hummed, slowly fucking Steve with the plug. “I  _was_  gone for a while this time,” he mused, his other hand tracing a slow line down Steve’s neck and collarbone. Steve whined, arching into the touch, his cock sliding against Tony’s shirt, spreading precome over the front. “You missed me a lot, didn’t you?” Steve nodded breathlessly, clutching at Tony’s shoulders to avoid collapsing down onto him. “I saw the view count on our video.” Tony chuckled at the flush creeping down Steve’s neck. “Maybe we should make a new one.”

“Yes,” Steve groaned, throwing his head back and pushing back against Tony’s insistent thrusts with the plug. “Tony,  _please_.”

“Please what?” Tony asked, a thread of humor coloring his tone.

Steve growled and jerked when Tony flicked a nipple. “Fuck me,” he said through clenched teeth, grasping the base of his cock to avoid coming too quickly. “And before you say I am,” he added hastily, “you better have this plug out of me and your cock inside me before I do it myself.”

“Now there’s a picture,” Tony smirked, slowly pulling the plug out and tossing it on the floor. Steve moaned and rose up on his knees, grabbing Tony’s cock and positioning it at his entrance. He paused, eyes darting up to meet Tony’s dark, hooded gaze.

“Well?” Tony gestured at him, the heated want in his gaze betraying his nonchalant attitude. “Get on with it.”

Steve surged forward, kissing Tony breathless and lowering himself down onto Tony’s cock. Oh, he had missed this. His vibrators were nowhere near close to the sparking pleasure of being split open by Tony. He became impatient and sat down hard, ignoring the twinge of pain that he knew would quickly turned to pleasure. Tony cried out at the sudden tightness surrounding his cock, his hands gripping Steve’s waist tightly.

Steve rose up and then let gravity seat him again down onto Tony’s lap, moving his hips to find the perfect angle. He found it with a moan, quickly maintaining the position and fucking himself on Tony’s cock. With Steve’s weight holding him down, Tony attempted to match Steve’s rhythm with his own thrusts, feet planted firmly on the floor for leverage.

Deep, needy noises escaped Steve’s lips and he heard Tony murmuring praise and filthy words that filtered through the haze of lust that settled over Steve’s thoughts, turning them into simply  _want_ ,  _need_ , and  _Tony_. “I-I’m gonna –“ he panted and Tony nodded frantically.

“Yeah, yeah, Steve, come on, wanna see you.”

Steve let himself tip over the edge, crying out his pleasure as he came, shaking with the force of his orgasm. Warm spurts of come pulsed onto Tony’s shirt and he groaned, thrusting erratically up into Steve until he too came with a deep moan.

Steve rested his forehead against Tony’s, hunching over him and breathing heavily, arms still clutching at his shoulders. Tony hummed, radiating satisfaction as he ran a hand up and down Steve’s back.

“You liked that, Daddy?” Steve asked playfully, sitting up and smiling down at Tony. His answering shudder made Steve’s smile widen mischievously. “We will definitely be revisiting this,” he told Tony, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

Tony rested his hands-on Steve’s hips, tilting his head up to gaze at Steve. “Add it to the list,” he murmured, dragging Steve back down for a lingering kiss.


	38. Praise Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ishipallthings](https://ishipallthings.tumblr.com/)

“Steve.” Tony breathed, staring up at his naked lover who shushed him gently with a finger on his lips.

“You’re beautiful, Tony.” Steve whispered reverently, looking down at his naked body, his golden skin reflecting the dim light of the room. Tony flushed and tried not to squirm under Steve’s gaze, resisting the urge to cover up his chest, his scars.

Somehow Steve could sense Tony’s discomfort because he leaned forward and captured Tony’s lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. One hand caressed the brunet’s face as he took advantage of the soft gasp to slip his tongue inside Tony’s mouth. Tony hummed happily into the kiss, draping his arms over Steve’s shoulders and tangling his fingers into Steve’s blonde hair.

Steve broke away, brushing his lips down Tony’s cheek to gently nip at his jaw. “Gorgeous.” He murmured into Tony’s skin.

“Steve,” Tony whined, pulling ineffectually on his hair, “I thought we were going to have sex.” Steve pulled back with a huffed laugh.

“In a hurry?”

Tony tugged at him impatiently. “I want you inside me.” Steve’s gaze darkened, and he opened the lube, dripping some slick onto his fingers while Tony spread his legs wide. Steve looked at him reverently, taking in his bright, lust-filled gaze, reddened lips, and beard burn on his neck from where Steve had rubbed against him earlier. He looked debauched and gorgeous spread out on the bed, ready and waiting for Steve.

“I love you.” Steve breathed. Tony moaned, his hard cock jerking just enough for Steve to feel a sense of satisfaction. “I can’t believe I get to have you.” He pressed a slick finger against the furled muscle, gliding in easily as Tony was still loose from the night before. Tony moaned, melting into the bed under his touch. He watched Tony eagerly, firmly ignoring his own arousal dripping precome onto the sheets beneath them.

Steve slipped another finger inside the genius, slowly pumping them in and out. “You’re so strong.” He murmured, sliding his other hand across Tony’s chest, dancing his fingers over the scars and tracing the edge of the reactor. “You survived. You created this. Just, Tony, you’re amazing.”

“Please,” Tony begged, attempting to push down onto Steve’s fingers but lacking the leverage to do so, “Steve, I need it.”

Steve scissored his fingers, opening Tony up even wider. “Don’t worry,” he soothed, “I just want you to be nice and open for me, sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart?” Tony gasped as Steve’s fingers pressed against his prostate.

Steve hummed, smiling. “Would you rather I call you honey? Handsome? Baby?” He purred, twisting his fingers and making Tony cry out, gripping the sheets with his hands. “Because you are.”

“W-what?” Tony stuttered, his fevered gaze firmly on Steve.

“Handsome. Mine.” Steve murmured, leaning forward to lick a nipple, biting at it gently. Tony swore, a desperate note in his voice.

“Steve.”

“I’ve got you, darling.”

Steve pushed inside him slowly, savoring the blissed out look on Tony’s face as he leaned down, pressing kisses along Tony’s jaw and whispering endearments into his skin. He sat back on his heels when he was fully sheathed inside and stared at the gorgeous sight before him, a shiver rushing through him at the tight heat enveloping him. Tony opened his eyes curiously and blushed when he saw Steve’s fervent gaze. “Steve.” He pleaded, arching his hips

Steve smiled. “Bossy.” He teased, gripping Tony’s hips and beginning to thrust slowly, shallowly, into Tony. “Beautiful.” Tony turned his head, hiding his face in the pillow. “Look at me, Tony.” Steve’s voice wasn’t demanding but carried a slight thread of command that had Tony moving to meet Steve’s eyes. “Do you know how brave you are?”

“Not brave.” Tony gasped, his hands brushing down at Steve’s arms.

Steve stopped thrusting frowning down at his lover. Tony whined, clutching at Steve’s grip on his waist. “You are brave.” Steve insisted, letting go with one hand and resting his fingers on the reactor. “You survived.” He thrust once, hard, for emphasis. “You are a hero.” Thrusting again, he made sure to stroke across Tony’s prostate, sending a cry spiraling from Tony’s lips. “You’re gorgeous.” Tony’s cock twitched against his stomach, dribbling precome over his skin.

“Please.” Tony begged, gripping Steve’s hand over his reactor.

Steve leaned down, bending Tony nearly in half, to place a firm kiss on his lips. “I will spend the rest of my life telling you how much I love you.” Steve promised, beginning to fuck Tony again, speeding up until Tony was shouting and writhing underneath him. Steve groaned as Tony’s eyes flew open and met his own, crying out Steve’s name as he came, white stripes of come splashing across his chest.

Steve grunted at the feeling of Tony’s tight, wet heat clenching around him and he thrust hard into Tony twice, three time more before coming inside him with a deep moan that reverberated through the room. He slumped over, catching his breath before twisting to the side and pulling out, laying down and curling into Tony’s side.

They lay together, come cooling against Tony’s skin and Steve pressing soft kisses onto Tony’s shoulder, before the silence was broken. “Steve?” Tony’s voice was tentative. Steve looked up to see Tony steadily avoiding his gaze. “Do you really…do you think I…I don’t-“

“I do.” Steve interrupted him gently, anticipating what Tony was struggling to say. “I do think that you’re brave. You’ve survived so much.” He traced the edge of the arc reactor, an almost subconscious motion that he made when he cuddled with Tony, always fascinated with the brilliant glowing blue keeping his boyfriend alive.

“You’re amazing.” He whispered and leaned up to kiss Tony, pulling him into his arms to curl up together on the bed.


End file.
